This Isn't an Ordinary Love Story
by The Emcee
Summary: Clint is in his final year of high school. Bruce Banner is a science teacher and best friends with the school's archery coach. Ever since freshman year, Clint's had a crush on Mr. Banner. But now, with some encouragement from Tony, he finally takes some action and finds out that he's not the only one who has been crushing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Isn't an Ordinary Love Story

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M

Summary: Clint is in his final year of high school. Bruce Banner is his physics teacher and best friends with the school's archery coach. Ever since freshman year, Clint's had a crush on Mr. Banner. But now, with some encouragement from Tony, he finally takes some action and finds out that he's not the only one who has been crushing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom. As this is set in a high school AU, Clint and Tony aren't eighteen, so there will be underage sex and all that jazz. This story contains slash, so if you don't like then don't read.

A/U: I really need to see a therapist or something. There's no reason why I keep writing weird stuff like this. XD Oh well. It is what it is. I hope you all enjoy this one. I myself am looking forward to it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Clint often considered himself lucky that his school district had an archery team and club. Some other school districts were too small to allow for something like archery in the budget, but Clint's school wasn't one of them. Ever since he had first seen the archery team's demonstration during a pep rally when he was in the fifth grade, archery had been the only thing on his mind day and night. His parents were quick to learn about his new found love and obsession and they were more than happy that he finally had a normal hobby. Because when one was best friends with Tony Stark, normal wasn't a word that was usually used a lot.

As a result of his love for archery and his desire to be on the team when he reached high school, his dad helped him train and get ready. He even taught Clint a little bit about archery and told the impressionable youth that his father, Clint's grandfather, had once been an archer in the circus. That little tidbit of information only reinforced Clint that archery was definitely his thing. And by the time he made it to his freshman year in high school, he was pretty damn good at it. The best, actually, and those were Coach Coulson's words, not his own.

Coach Coulson, who Clint usually just called Coulson because he could actually get away with it, was like a second father to Clint. He seemed to understand Clint before any words were spoken and he always knew what to say when the teen needed a confidence boost. But Clint knew that behind Coulson's calm façade was a man who knew the game, how to play it, and what buttons to push to get his way. Although he wasn't the assistant principal or anything like that, Coulson's opinion was always taken into account by Principal Fury, who saw the coach as his one good eye. That was how Mr. Banner, one of the science teachers, became the Assistant Coach for the archery team in Clint's sophomore year and as soon as Clint spotted him it was love at first sight.

He can still remember the first time he saw Mr. Banner with surprising clarity, but then again, Clint's eyes and memory were very sharp. It was the first official training session for the team and he had been walking alone towards the archery team's practice area. Clint only had one friend and that was Tony; everyone else was either afraid of him because he was Tony' best friend or jealous of him for his archery skills. As he got closer to the field, he realized that Coach Coulson wasn't alone. Another man was with him, one that Clint had only seen in passing in the hallways. It was Coach Banner, Coulson's new assistant, and a temporary one from what Clint had heard. All Coulson managed to get out of Fury was a one season testing period and nothing more.

But, at least they had that and Coulson was happy, even if Clint believed that another coach wasn't necessary. He knew that Mr. Banner and Coach Coulson were good friends, but he felt as though the science teacher was intruding. Hell, Clint hadn't even had him as a teacher yet since it was the fall semester; once the spring semester came around, he'd have Mr. Banner for Biology since only two teachers in the high school taught it. Although Clint didn't like the fact that there'd be another coach for the team, he thought that Mr. Banner was a looker. Fuck that, the man was downright hot and so fucking sexy that it hurt.

During that training session, Clint kept sneaking looks at Mr. Banner, studying him and watching him. By the end of practice, Clint knew for sure that he had fallen head over heels for the science teacher, even if he was only there to fill in for Coulson when he had other things aside from actual instruction to do. He was a glorified babysitter, but Clint liked him. A lot more than he should have, but he didn't care. All he cared about was how hot Mr. Banner was and how he couldn't wait to take Biology. Thank God that Clint was close to Coulson because it allowed him to get to know Mr. Banner as well before he had him in class and realize just how horrible of a student Clint was. Of course, Clint wasn't stupid or anything like that; it was just that he didn't want to be bothered with mundane things such as homework when he could be out on the school's range.

Apparently, Coulson had told Mr. Banner how Clint was, because from the moment he stepped into the Biology classroom, the older man kept on his case like a cat stalking a mouse. If those glasses, his curls, and that lopsided smile didn't get Clint going, his persistence did. Biology was Clint's best subject that year, after gym of course, and he spent more than enough time after school to make sure that he got his work done and handed in. Mr. Banner was Clint's favorite teacher when his sophomore year ended and he made damn sure that the science teacher signed his fucking year book. He also helped Tony break into the office one night after school hours just to find out where Mr. Banner lived. Tony wanted to do it anyway since he had his eyes set on his own teacher, Mr. Rogers who taught all of the American History classes. Upon finding out where the object of his affection lived, Clint realized that he lived only a few minutes from his house. Okay, it was more along the lines of a fifteen to twenty minute walk, but it was still close enough for Clint. Besides, it was on the way to a nearby supermarket, which gave Clint the perfect excuse to walk by it every single day during summer vacation. Needless to say, his house always had plenty of milk and cereal.

One day, while walking to the store for another box of Cap'n Crunch cereal (the one with the berries because Tony only ever ate the one with the berries), Clint saw a woman leave Mr. Banner's house. It was Ms. Ross, another science teacher, and it had been common knowledge throughout the school that the two were involved. From how upset Ms. Ross looked, Clint guessed that that wasn't the case anymore, especially when Mr. Banner came outside, obviously distraught and pretty upset himself. Being naturally curious, Clint stopped in his tracks to watch the show (actually, it was because Ms. Ross was heading right towards him and he started to panic).

"Betty, it was an accident. You ought to know; you were there!" Ms. Ross sighed and stopped about fifteen feet or so from Clint. He felt as though he had a front row seat to a soap opera.

"It's always an accident or a misunderstanding, isn't it?" She turned to him, her back facing towards Clint, and the notion of walking around them popped into his head. But Clint thought it best not to; it'd be awkward if the man he loved watched as he maneuvered around their very public argument just to get some fucking berries for his best friend. Yeah, that'd work oh so well, wouldn't it?

"Bruce, you're a nice guy. You're very sweet and very smart. But I can't keep up with your Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality anymore. Your mood swings aren't improving our relationship; they're hindering it. And I just can't deal with it anymore. I'm sorry, but our relationship isn't healthy for either of us. It'd be best if we were just colleagues." Clint watched as Mr. Banner visibly flinched. Turning around, Ms. Ross walked past Clint and down the street. Turning back to head towards the store, Clint saw how tense and surprised he was to see him standing there. He would have smirked had he been alone and not a witness to Mr. Banner's public break-up scene.

"Oh. Clint… I, uh… Well, this is rather embarrassing." Clint smiled at him, feeling bad for the guy even if he was incredibly happy about the fact that his science teacher was now officially single and readily available.

"It's okay, Mr. Banner. That's life." Mr. Banner gave him a very small, very sad smile and nodded.

"You're right. You're very wise for your age, Clint. But I've told you that before, haven't I?" Clint couldn't stop the smirk from showing up, not with Mr. Banner talking to him and reminding him of the many times he stayed after school to work on the very ridiculous and easy Biology assignments he had to complete.

"Yes you have. And I happen to find your mood swings very interesting and exciting. And I know I haven't told you that before." Clint continued onwards to the store, feeling proud of the fact that he had just hit on his teacher and had gotten away with it. Mr. Banner was obviously stunned by what he had said and he loved it. It was endearing and his modesty made him even hotter and sexier to Clint.

Clint had meant what he had said. As Coulson's assistant for the archery team, Clint was subjected to Mr. Banner's mood swings before Biology even started. He found them slightly troubling at first, but then they began to fascinate and intrigue him. Mr. Banner, while usually calm and collected, also had a temper that had managed to frighten a lot of people, students included. However, Clint had never been one of them. On the contrary, he found it interesting and arousing. The mood swings were usually triggered by three things: anger, fear, or excitement. Although mood swings weren't all that uncommon, Mr. Banner's took on a whole new level, almost as though another being had taken over the man's body and Clint liked that. Perhaps a lot more than he should have, but it was true and it got him hard beyond belief and fueled a lot of his fantasies about his teacher.

As soon as he got back home, after buying Tony his cereal of course, Clint told him everything and the two gushed like pathetic teenage girls. Aside from being smart asses and having a very large knack for trouble, Clint and Tony also had another thing in common: they both had things for teachers. Not stupid little crushes, but legit I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you things. Other people probably would have called them crazy or disgusting, but they didn't think so. So Tony was very interested in hearing about Ms. Ross breaking up with Mr. Banner. They even began plotting and planning for the perfect opportunities to strike and nab their perspective teachers without a lot of hassle.

Tony carried his out during their junior year. From what Clint had been told by his best friend, who wasn't exaggerating on that particular occasion, Mr. Rogers didn't put up much of a struggle or argument. After the first few minutes of protesting the very heated kisses that Tony had been giving him, he caved in. But Mr. Rogers, who Clint and Tony called Steve after that, refused to 'do it' in the class room. Or the locker rooms. Or behind slash underneath the bleachers. He was an old fashioned soul and wanted to treat Tony with dignity and respect, even if Tony said he didn't give two shits where they fucked. But it was obvious to Clint that Tony appreciated how Steve was with him. They became an official couple, to Clint anyway, in December, before the end of the fall semester and the beginning of Christmas vacation.

Clint didn't make his move on Mr. Banner during his junior year. Although he really wanted to, he wasn't Tony fucking Stark, who could buy someone's silence and keep them from outing his relationship. He needed to be clever and cunning, so he decided that he'd wait until his senior year to make his move. Since his eighteenth birthday was in January, it made the most sense as he would then be of legal age. So he didn't pounce on Mr. Banner during his junior year. But he did take Physics in the fall semester, something that he took great advantage of.

He would flirt and hint at the science teacher, which, at first, got him a bit flustered and riled up. But as Clint's junior year wore on, Mr. Banner began to return the flirting, something that made Clint very, very happy. Although Mr. Banner was no longer the assistant coach of the team, thanks to the budget and Principal Fury, he still came out to watch the team during practice and went to their games. Clint usually found those dark eyes focused almost entirely on him, although they'd wander elsewhere when his own blue ones met the man's gaze. Coulson knew something was going on, but he didn't comment. Surely, he knew Clint well enough that his feelings for Mr. Banner weren't child's play but the real deal. And they were real. All that he thought about was archery and Mr. Banner, and he couldn't image being with anyone else besides the science teacher.

Summer vacation arrived and Clint, on one official occasion, found himself inside Mr. Banner's house. Granted, it was for the sole purpose of retrieving an award he had received during the end of the year for being the best archer on the archery team (a ceremony he missed due to being suspended because of a little mishap involving Tony, a school bully, and condoms filled with coconut cream pie), but it gave him a general idea of Mr. Banner's house. Unofficially, Tony and Clint managed to break into Mr. Banner's house about ten times before they almost got caught by the man arriving home sooner than expected. Tony managed to make it out, but Clint was left behind. He hid in the closet and waited until Mr. Banner was in the shower to make his own escape. Of course, that was after he caught a sneak peak of his future boyfriend naked as the day he was born.

Somehow, Clint had managed to make it back to his house before his parents checked in on him. Once they were gone, his pants came off and he stroked himself until he came, quietly unfortunately, but thinking of Bruce all the same. The rest of the summer passed by and his senior year of high school started. During the first two weeks, Clint made sure to pass by Mr. Banner's class room every single day. He even stayed after to talk to the man, and was happy when his flirting was returned by the science teacher. After the two weeks were up, Clint decided that it was time to make his move. And that's exactly what he did after the first archery team practice of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I was kind of hoping that I'd finish with _Moonlight Sonata_ before I posted another chapter, but that's not gonna happen. XD So, here it is. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Clint was in the locker room, towel drying himself off after his shower. The first practice session for the archery team had ended about twenty minutes ago and although Clint was anything but rusty, he had been distracted over the summer by peeping into Mr. Banner's window. He knew that his favorite hobby was both creepy and illegal, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. After all, Bruce was the only person (aside from his parents, Tony, and Coulson) that Clint loved and he wanted to be with him not matter what the costs were. So, naturally, he spent the entire school day plotting when he'd approach Mr. Banner and make his move as well as forming a possible escape route just in case the man went over the edge. But Clint was confident that Mr. Banner wouldn't; after all, the science teacher responded positively to all of Clint's flirts and innuendos, so he must have felt the same way.

As it turned out, Clint realized that making his move after archery practice would be the best idea. Coach Coulson had to leave the school around lunch time thanks to a family emergency, so Mr. Banner took over the responsibility of overseeing the team's practice session. Since he'd have to do all of Coulson's work, and that included the paper work in his office, Mr. Banner would still be here by the time everyone had left. That had been twenty minutes ago. Some of the guys preferred to shower at home, so they left right after practice ended. Others showered right away; in and out with no problem. Clint took his good old time stripping out of his team uniform and hitting the showers. While in the showers, he took his time thoroughly cleaning every part of his body, making time pass by. Before he had even finished his shower, he was the only one left. Aside from Mr. Banner, of course. Just like he had planned.

Once he had finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist before he grabbed another one to dry himself off with. Making his way slowly to his locker, Clint passed by Coulson's office, the large glass window facing the locker room shining like a bright beacon in the otherwise dark locker room. He finished drying his hair, being sure that he had stopped right in front of the mirror where he knew that Bruce would be able to see him if he looked up. And when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, Clint knew that his man was, indeed, watching him. It made him want to say 'fuck the clothing' and just strut into the office with just his towel wrapped around his waist. But he didn't want to appear cheap and easy to Mr. Banner, because he wasn't. People had been interested in him, but they weren't Bruce so Clint didn't even fucking waste his time. Tony was the only friend he needed; Coulson, the only mentor; and Bruce the only lover.

Finally making it to his locker and his stuff, Clint finished drying himself off before putting on his boxers, pants, and t-shirt. After shoving all of his stuff into his gym bag, not caring about how it'd wrinkle later on and how Coulson would arch a brow at his unkempt appearance, Clint sat down on the bench and put his socks and shoes on. His phone buzzed in his pants and he took it out to look at the message. It was from Tony, of course. He had told his best friend exactly what he'd be doing today and that there'd be no chance for them to hang out and wreck havoc at the mall. Besides, they weren't allowed in the mall anymore, not since security found out that Tony and Clint had been creeping in through the ventilation system. But Tony wasn't too beat up about it; he had Steve to keep him occupied after all.

_Good luck! Remember: practice safe Zechs; use a Gundam._

Clint smirked, his mind practically envisioning Tony saying something so ridiculous yet awesome. Turning his phone off, Clint stood up and made his way to the office. He stood in the doorway, watching Mr. Banner as he stood in front of the filing cabinet, looking for something. As Clint watched him, his eyes traveled of their own free will down Mr. Banner's back and to his ass. Licking his lips, Clint entered the office, making no sound and approached the preoccupied science teacher. Mr. Banner was muttering to himself, clearly distracted, and that allowed Clint to mask his presence even more. When he was close enough to reach out and touch the man, yet far enough away that he wouldn't notice his presence immediately, Clint spoke up, a grin quickly spreading across his face.

"Hey… Mr. Banner?" Bruce's body stiffened for a moment before he looked over his shoulder a Clint. When he saw that lopsided smile spread across his teacher's face, Clint practically melted. Did Mr. Banner have any idea how fucking hot and bothered he made Clint when he did that? Probably.

"You're still here, Clint? I thought you would have left with your teammates." Clint snorted. His teammates either hated his guts or just didn't care about him. That was the price he paid for being the best and he was more than happy to pay it. They were all dicks anyway.

"They may be my teammates, Mr. Banner, but they're not my friends. Besides, I stayed behind for a reason." Apparently, Mr. Banner had found what he had been looking for because he made release a brief laugh before pulling it out. Turning to Clint, Mr. Banner gave him an amused look, tinted with something Clint couldn't quite name. It was kind of like the knowing look Coulson would give him when he knew that Clint was up to know good, but there was something else to it. And he liked it.

"Well, I suppose with jealous teammates to contend with, friendship would be the last thing on your mind. So, why'd you stay behind? Is there anything I can help you with?" Mr. Banner sat down in the chair, placing the manila folder on the desk. His chair wasn't pushed up against the desk but away from it, forming just enough space for Clint to maneuver in. Exactly what he needed. Clint smirked and slowly made his way over to the science teacher, standing a few feet away from him.

"I'm very glad you asked, Mr. Banner, because, as a matter of fact, there is." Bruce removed his glasses, folded them up, and placed them on the desk. He grinned up at Clint and it was oh so fucking obviously that he knew what was about to happen. Clint was just happy that he wasn't doing anything to stop it, like, oh, telling Clint how illegal it was or how much trouble he'd get in if anyone ever found out. It wasn't as though Clint wasn't aware of the repercussions, because he was; he just didn't give two shits.

"Oh?" That coy smile on Mr. Banner's face was all the encouragement Clint need.

He crossed the few feet separating them and slammed their lips together in a rough, hard kiss. It was his first, if he were being completely honest, and Clint was so fucking glad that it was. Nothing tasted sweeter than Bruce's lips on his own, kissing him back with just as much passion and heat as Clint had. Arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing his back and messing up his shirt, but Clint didn't care. All he could think about was how amazing it felt to be kissing the man he had fallen for back in his sophomore year. Bruce pulled him closer and Clint moved so that he was sitting on the man's lap, getting as close to him as possible.

Air, unfortunately, became a necessity and Clint had to pull away. A soft whimper escaped him as he did so and he found himself pressing closer to the body of his teacher. Bruce smiled softly at him, one of his hands still rubbing Clint's back while the other moved up to run through his hair. The sensations that those hands were giving him were amazing and Clint found his body craving more, so much more. Lip's pressed against his temple, his cheeks, and then to his lips. Before he even realized it, a soft moan escaped him as he kissed Bruce back. Their kisses weren't as long as their first one had been, but they were just as heated, just as hot and passionate.

Clint's hands moved from Bruce's clothed chest to his neck and hair. One hand took hold of his neck, keeping the man pressed to him as close as possible, while the other one weaved through his dark hair. Everything was going far better than he had envisioned. Although Bruce had accepting his flirting and even responded to it, Clint hadn't been too sure if all would go well. There was always the possibility that Bruce was just leading him on or doing it to make Clint feel good or something. But now though, there was no doubt in his mind that the feeling was mutual. Bruce may not have fallen for Clint at first sight, but he had somewhere along the way or else he wouldn't be kissing him and holding him. It was new and different, but Clint loved it and wanted more. His heart was beating so rapidly that it was almost as though it were humming, and it began to beat even faster when he felt Bruce's hard erection press against him through his pants. Knowing that he could affect the science teacher so much almost made him squeal with joy. Almost because, one, his mouth was currently preoccupied, and two, because, as a guy, he just didn't squeal.

"Clint…" Bruce began kissing along his jaw before moving to his neck. Clint tilted his head back so that he would have better access. All of his ministrations and kisses were turning Clint on so fucking bad. His own erection was straining in his jeans in an almost painful way. Jesus Christ, why the hell had he waited to make his move for so long? Now he knew why Tony was so impatient.

"Bruce…" Clint's voice sounded foreign and strange to his own ears. The only times he had ever moaned the man's name was when he was spanking one out at home, and even then, he was too lost in his fantasies to hear himself. Now, it was as though his senses were heightened to a phenomenal extent, and he fucking loved it.

"We should stop…" Bruce's words made Clint groan in disappointment. A pout was just about to start forming on his lips when Bruce kissed him. It was just like their first kiss, passionate and hot, but there was also something else there. Love, Clint was more than sure that it was love and his heart leapt up in his throat when he realized that. After all, he had loved Bruce since the first time he had spotted him and it made him feel so happy that Bruce cared for him as well. Perhaps it wasn't love per se (Clint was still inexperienced with this stuff, so how the hell would he know exactly?), but Bruce cared about him more than he cared for the other kids in the school. That made Clint feel special. Their kiss broke off and Bruce pecked Clint's lips a few more times before he started speaking again.

"As much as I've loved to continue – and believe me, I'd love nothing more than to continue making out with you – there are still teachers and faculty in the school. There is the possibility of getting caught. And that wouldn't be good for either of us. Not if we want to continue our relationship." Clint perked up at that and he smiled. Their relationship? So Bruce thought that they were in a relationship? Oh, there definitely was a God out there in the universe, and, for some odd reason, he liked Clint. He knew that he must have been smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. Shifting on Bruce's lap, his thighs brushing against the teacher's still obvious bulge, Clint's hands tangled in the dark curls, reveling in how soft they were.

"'Our relationship', huh?" Bruce smiled at him and kissed Clint softly.

"Yes. 'Our relationship.' I'm not an idiot, Clint. I've been well aware of what you were doing ever since you stumbled upon Betty and I breaking up." Clint couldn't help but grin, feeling like a boy who was just caught sticking his hand into the cookie jar.

"Really now, Mr. Banner?" Bruce's eyes glinted a lust that probably would have scared the daylights out of any normal high school senior. Clint Barton was anything but a normal high school senior. The man's arms tightened their grip around Clint's waist and pulled him closer. They were flushed together so tightly that it was as though they were one person.

"You have no idea what that does to me." Clint grinned and planted another hot kiss on his teacher's delicious mouth. A whimper escaped him when Bruce pulled away and Clint was missing the contact within seconds of them parting. Oh yeah; he was hooked.

"You weren't always so subtle about it, Clint. At first, I didn't know how to take your flirting. And when I finally accepted it, I didn't know if you were serious or not. So I asked Phil about it." Clint looked at Bruce, a bit surprised. Coach was intuitive and was able to read people like books. He figured that he knew about Clint being in love with Bruce, but he had no idea that the two of them had talked about it. Now he felt kind of embarrassed. Just a little bit though, because Coulson knew him pretty well and knew how serious Clint was about his relationship with Bruce.

"And what did Coulson say?" Bruce placed soft, nipping kisses to Clint's neck, causing small gasps to escape his mouth.

"He told me that you've been serious about me since sophomore year, when I was Assistant Coach. Phil also told me that, when it came to what mattered most, breaking the rules was more than necessary. So, I made up my mind and decided to flirt back. After a while, it became obvious that I wasn't just a phase and that you weren't going to let up. Besides, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to pounce on you myself." Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Bruce, who chuckled and kissed him briefly.

"You wanted to pounce on me, huh?" Clint looked down at them, making it obvious that it was he and not Bruce who had pounced.

"Looks like I beat you to it, Mr. Banner." In one swift motion, Bruce stood up and trapped Clint on the desk, his larger frame towering over Clint's. His hands had Clint's wrists trapped above his head and Clint couldn't help but allow all of his blood to surge down to his throbbing, aching cock.

"I knew you'd do something today. Why else would you hang back after the others left? But like I said before: it'd be best for us to stop for now. All things considered." Bruce released his hold on Clint and stood up. Clint sat up on the desk and reached out for the man, pulling him close.

"I don't want to leave you just yet. We just started our relationship. I want to spend more time with you." Clint hesitated for a moment before continuing. "…We are together now, right? Officially." Bruce smiled softly at him and kissed him.

"Yes, we are. Just don't tell anyone except Tony and Steve." Bruce gave Clint a pointed, yet amused looked that told him that he knew all about his best friend's relationship. Clint grinned and shrugged.

"I think I can do that. So, can I come over tonight? I won't spend the night since we have school tomorrow, but we can hang out and…stuff." Clint's grin widened and Bruce gave him his lopsided smile before kissing him. Dear God, if Bruce continued to kiss him he'd explode. Literally. It wouldn't take much for him to come at the moment and he'd love nothing more than for Bruce's hand to be the one wrapped about his cock.

"You've presented me with a good argument, Clint, so sure. Come over tonight around, let's say, seven. I'd like to spend more time with you outside of school myself." Clint smirked and pulled Bruce into one last kiss before he got off the desk.

"It's a date then, Mr. Banner. I'll see you at seven."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Clint grinned as he opened up his bedroom window and jumped down onto the ground gracefully and quietly. Straightening up his jacket and putting his hood up, he started towards Bruce's house. Walking, it would take about fifteen to twenty minutes, but in a jog, it'd take about half that time, give or take a minute or two. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Bruce's front door, feeling some of the anxious energy he had built up dissipate thanks to his jog. Knocking softly on the door, Clint keeps his head down, just in case.

Within a matter of seconds, the door is opened and Bruce's smiling face greets him, enveloped in warm, yellow-white light. Bruce steps back and Clint enters the home, already feeling very familiar with it. Because, of course, he was, what with having managed to sneak in with Tony a couple of times during summer vacation. But being invited in and sneaking in were totally different. A big smile spread across his face as he entered the house, feeling warm and secure. From behind him, Bruce closed the door and Clint lowered his hood before shrugging off his jacket.

"Punctual as always, I see. Not even a second behind schedule." Clint turned to Bruce and grinned. Bruce gave him his lopsided smile and locked the door.

"Just in case. I'd rather not have any unplanned visitors sneaking into my house while I have company." Clint couldn't help but think that maybe Bruce knew about him and Tony's late night crusades during summer vacation. Oh well.

"I don't mind. A little privacy is more than welcome, considering the things I've thought about doing with you since I left school." Clint sighed in contentment when Bruce pulled him into a hug, squeezing his body before pulling away.

"I'm sure you've been keeping yourself very busy for the past three and a half hours." Clint hugged him back, breathing in Bruce's scent. He smelled amazing to Clint, which was funny because he wasn't wearing any cologne. But he smelled like everything Clint had ever wanted and more.

"You've no idea. I had to take a cold shower before dinner just so that my mom and dad wouldn't notice the tent in my pants." Bruce chuckled and pulled away from Clint. With a small smile on his face, he tugged on Clint's jacket and quirked a brow.

"You might get hot if you keep that on. Although, I suppose that that would depend on whether or not you actually wore anything underneath." Clint pulled away in mock offense to Bruce's comment. He gripped the zipper to his jacket and tried to look offended and scandalized.

"Bruce! Do you honestly think that I'd come over here without dressing properly? Do you think I walk around willing to strip at a moment's notice?" Clint could barely repress his smile as Bruce thought quietly for a moment.

"I don't think you'd walk around ready to give everyone a show. But I'm sure you're planning on coming over here without a few articles of clothing on eventually." Clint smirked and unzipped his jacket. Shrugging it off, he looked around for a place to put it before Bruce took hold of it. He hung it up on the coat rack near the door and gestured to the couch in the living room.

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to make a bad impression on you. You're so naïve and all that." Clint sent Bruce a wink as they settled down on the couch. While he really wanted to cuddle up against the older man's side, he kept a small amount of distance between them, just in case.

"Believe me, Clint, I'm definitely not as naïve as you believe I am." Clint looked at him and saw a mischievous glint in his teacher's eyes. Oh yeah, he could totally believe that. And he could totally get behind that.

"I know, and believe me, Bruce, it kind of really turns me on." Bruce chuckled and they both relaxed into the couch as an episode of the _Big Bang Theory_ started up on the TV.

"I figured we could watch some TV and talk a little bit. After all, we've only known each other as teacher and student. It'd be nice to get to know each other more intimately." Clint grinned.

"And you picked the _Big Bang Theory_. You really are a science nerd. But I love the show, so it's okay. As long as we get to make out before I go home." Bruce laughed and Clint smiled, loving how that sound rang throughout the living room like music.

"I'm a science teacher. Of course I'm a science nerd. And I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't planned on kissing you a few times before our first date ended." Clint grinned and Bruce adopted his thoughtful look for a moment before he spoke once again.

"However, I am kind of chilly over here. I'd love it if you'd come over here and cuddle up against me. I know you've been dying to do it anyway, so you might as well." Bruce grinned over at him and that was all the invitation that Clint needed. He crossed the space between them and snuggled up against Bruce's side. Warm wrapped around him and enveloped him in a safe cocoon, one that he reveled it deliciously. Before they actually started watching TV, Bruce turned his face upwards and kissed him. It was a brief, soft kiss, but it made his toes curl.

Dear God, he was turning into a fucking girl.

"Oh my fucking God! Wolowitz, you are never going to get Penny. Why would she sleep with you when Leonard or Sheldon would make far better choices? So would Koothrappali, but since he can't fucking talk to girls unless he's drunk, that'd probably be a major turn off, so he can just remain a friend."

Dear God, he was turning into Tony. That'd be even worse.

…

"Listen here, Barton, you're going to tell me every single, juicy, little detail about your date last night or else." Tony sat down beside Clint at their usual lunch table. He grabbed his spoon and started eating his mashed potatoes. Clint just cocked an eyebrow at his friend and sent him a sly grin.

"Or else what, Stark?" Tony blinked at him a few times before he pointed his spoon at Clint.

"I'll spoon you." What made that sentence even funnier to Clint was the serious look on Tony's face. As soon as the words were out of his best friend's mouth, Clint burst into a roar of laughter, causing a lot of the students and the teachers to look their way. Bruce and Steve were there, of course, and they both wore curious and amused expressions. Clint, however, remained ignorant of them all, too wrapped up in trying to quell his laughter before Tony really did try and spoon him.

That only made him laugh harder and Tony grumbled and stabbed his mashed potatoes with his lethal weapon. Most of the students and teachers had returned to whatever they had been doing before Clint's laughter interrupted them. A few kept looking over at the two of them, some with curiosity while others looked annoyed or irritated. After a little while, his laughter began to subside and Clint could focus on trying to eat his lunch. Tony had finished his mashed potatoes and had started on his Salisbury steak. They ate in silence for a little while before the conversation started back up again.

"So, are you going to spill the beans or are you going to make me threaten you again?" Clint snorted but grinned up at his best friend.

"Calm down, Princess. I planned on telling you everything." At that, Tony perked up and he finished off the rest of his steak.

"Really?" Clint rolled his eyes and sent a mock glare at the older teen.

"Yes, really. It's not like I have a whole lot of friends to talk to, y'know." Tony thought about that for a second before he nodded and started on his succotash.

"True."

"Besides, you'd give me grief until I caved and told you anyway." Tony looked offended, but Clint knew that he really wasn't. It was hard to really offend someone like Tony, but when one did, they had better watch their backs.

"Then start talking, Robin Hood." Clint shook his head, but he couldn't stop from grinning. Part of him felt like a girl gossiping with his best friend over his love interest's penis size. But they weren't girls and Clint hadn't slept with Bruce. Yet.

"To be honest, Tony, there's not a whole lot to tell." Tony gave him that look, that look that said that he thought Clint was bullshitting him. That look only made Clint's grin widened into a smirk.

"I'm being serious. I went to his house. We watched TV. We cuddled for a little bit and made out for a little bit, and then I was sent on my merry way." Tony gave him his unimpressed look.

"That's boring. Even for you. Hell, it's boring even for a science teacher. I mean, what the hell are you? Five? Watching TV, cuddling, and making out?" Clint didn't even blink as Tony finished his ramblings.

"Tony, do I have to remind you that you cried on your first date with Steve?" Tony's mouth snapped shut. He watched Clint for a minute or two before he sniffed, leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms over his chest.

"He popped _Titanic_ into the DVD player. It's not my fault that Rose couldn't scoot her fat ass over and let Jack on that damn door. Whatever emotions stemmed from Leonardo DiCaprio's character dying are not my fault. Steve brought that upon himself." Clint smirked at Tony and finished his lunch.

"You're lucky that he found it endearing or your ass would've been kicked to the curb." Clint and Tony got up and walked over to the lunch station to dump their trays.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Once Steve had me wrapped in those amazingly wonderful, muscular arms of his, one thing led to another and…"

"And you two made out. That's basically was Bruce and I did, so I don't even want to hear you ragging on me about my date. Besides, _I_ didn't cry." They made their way out to the courtyard and sat down on the low, brick wall. Tony got his phone out and started doing whatever the hell he did on that damn thing – there were so many things he could do on it that Clint stopped trying to keep up – while Clint pulled his iPod out of his book bag.

They sat in the comfortable silence that usually fell over them whenever they hung out and bullshitted. More kids started coming out into the courtyard, some sitting on benches or the low brick wall while others crowded around the large semi-circle near the school's wall. Clint looked took a gander at his phone and noticed that they had about ten minutes left of their lunch period. He had archery practice after school again. It was the fall semester and the archery team always competed and had contests during the winter season. The team had practices three to four times a week depending on if Coach believed his team needed fine tuning or not and if the team had a competition coming up. Their closest competition was about two weeks away and it'd be one of their last home games.

A shadow fell upon Clint and Tony and he looked up to see Steve standing before them. There was a small smile on his face and an affectionate spark in his blue eyes as he stared down at Tony. Clint paused his music and looked over at his friend, who had yet to realize that his boyfriend had walked up to them. Catching Steve's eye, the history teacher sent Clint a wink before he cleared his throat loudly. Tony jumped, obviously startled, and looked up at Steve, who had adopted his usual teacher façade, the one he used on all of his other students.

"Mr. Stark, do I need to remind you _again_ that the use of cell phones by students during school hours is strictly prohibited?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him and Tony merely smirked up at him. Clint couldn't help but grin at the two; watching how they interacted in school was hilarious. To him, at least.

"Mr. Rogers, is that a new tie? I must say that it looks marvelous on you. It really brings out the color of your eyes." Steve planted a strained grin on his face and looked down at Tony. To Clint, it was obvious that Steve was just playing his part, but to an outsider, it would definitely look legit.

"Don't change the subject, Mr. Stark." Tony sighed overdramatically and put his phone away.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Why can't I use my phone during school when Mr. Conners gets to? So not fair. I could use the school for discrimination." Steve shook his head and stared down at Tony, his face softening just a little bit.

"Tony, this is the nine hundred and twenty-seventh time I've caught you with your phone out."

"Actually, nine hundred and twenty-eighth. You caught me with it in the bathroom yesterday."

"Tony, that's nine hundred and twenty-seven times this year alone! Look, I can talk to Mr. Conners about it, but I have no seniority over him. Whether or not he continues to use his phone is entirely up to him unless someone else intervenes." Tony snorted.

"You mean if Fury intervenes. Because let's face it, Vice Principal Grey isn't exactly intimidating to a guy whose best friends are lizards." Steve chuckled and shook his head again.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the mean time, turn your phone off and keep it in your book bag. You too, Mr. Barton." Clint gave Steve a look of innocence.

"Me? I never take my phone out, Mr. Rogers." He could barely suppress his smirk as the words left his mouth. Steve arched an eyebrow at him, doing a very good job at hiding his own smile.

"That's not what Mr. Banner tells me." The bell rang and all of the students in the courtyard started back into the school. Tony and Clint slid off of the wall and grabbed their bags. Steve turned to head back inside.

"Don't be late for class, you two. And keep your phones off." Clint watched as Tony pulled out his phone and turned it back on as soon as they stepped inside the school and left the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so far. Tell me what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Clint knew that he was pushing it.

It was the final round of the competition and Clint had been doing the same thing that he had always done for every competition. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, held out his bow, and released his arrow, hitting the bull's eye with an ease that his team mates would kill for. But Bruce was in the crowd and Clint was doing everything with the intent of torturing his boyfriend. Every stretch, every flex of muscle, every move that Clint made was done with an agonizingly slow grace and patience that no one but Bruce would recognize as being teasing and flaunting. He purposefully moved so that his uniform would lift up and expose his skin. Somewhere in his mind, Clint knew that doing the things he had been doing wasn't exactly a good idea, but he couldn't help himself.

Two weeks had passed since his first date with the science teacher, and thanks to Coulson and the competition, Clint didn't have a lot of time to spend with his boyfriend. In-school hours didn't count because, well, they were in school and couldn't exactly reveal to the entire student body and faculty that they were together. And practice got in the way of them spending time together after school, especially since they had to prepare for the competition. With practice and homework to take up a majority of his time after school, Clint hadn't been able to see much of Bruce. They had hung out three times since their first date and Clint desperately wanted a fifth date to happen real soon.

But that wasn't going to happen until the competition was over, and Clint's patience had been worn thin enough. And since Bruce didn't appear to be as affected by their time apart as Clint was, he decided that a nice, innocent little show would help the man reach his breaking point. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Bruce's reactions to everything that he was doing and, at first, it seemed as though the teacher wasn't bothered by them at all. As the competition wore on, however, he could see that Bruce was picking up on what he was doing and from how tense he appeared, he was definitely affected by it. Clint couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he prepared for his final match.

He wasn't concerned about the last match. In all honesty, Clint was never concerned about any of his matches. But this one was especially easy because his opponent, who'd be going first, was a pussy who had had a huge crush on him ever since last year. The guy was nice, but he was a pussy and Clint hated pussies. So he didn't even bat an eye when the guy went off center and only scored thirty points. But when Coulson came up behind him, confusion did begin to surface. During competitions, Coulson would give individual pep talks to those who needed it. Clint never needed them, so there'd be no reason for Coach to give him one.

"You need to lay off the torture, Barton. There's a crowd here and the last thing we need is for Bruce to lose his cool because you felt the need to torture him." Oh. Well, that explained that.

Drawing his bow, Clint let his arrow fly and couldn't help but smirk even wider as he hit his mark. One hundred points for him. The competition ended with Clint's team winning and the track and field area began to clear out. Clint followed his teammates to the locker room. More than likely, since it was a Friday night, Clint would take an actual shower at home, but he'd take a quick one beforehand. After all, he was planning on going over to Bruce's house around eight. Some of his teammates left whiles others showered as quickly as possible. Not in too much of a hurry, Clint stripped down slowly and folded his uniform neatly. Grabbing a towel, he made his way to the showers and moaned softly when he walked underneath the warm water.

Thoughts of Bruce popped into his head as he ran a wash cloth over his sweat slicked body. His cock began to twitch and respond to his not to innocent thoughts and before Clint even realized it, his buddy was standing at attention. Groaning, feeling both hornier than hell and slightly embarrassed, Clint looked around, making sure that no one else was around. Feeling confident that he was alone in the locker room area, or in the showers at least, Clint wrapped a hand around his dick and began stroking himself as the warm water rained down on him.

As his hand stroked his erection, Clint closed his eyes and shuddered and hissed at the sensations that his own strokes caused him. His thoughts turned to Bruce, of course, and what he was probably doing at that moment. Coach had told him to lay off or else Bruce would lose it. Bruce only ever lost it when he was afraid, angry, or excited. As a high school science teacher, Bruce had to deal with whatever teenagers could dish out, so it didn't make sense for him to be afraid or anything. And he definitely wouldn't be afraid of Clint. It was possible that Bruce was angry at him for the show he had been putting on, but Clint would have been able to tell if he was angry. Besides, it's not like anyone else knew what he was doing, so what did it matter? So Clint figured that Bruce had been more excited than anything else. Well, he hoped so, anyway.

The world around him vanished as he stroked himself, so he failed to notice someone else stepping into the showers. Clint jumped when he felt someone else's hand wrap around his own, causing him to cease his strokes, and felt the body heat of another wash over him. But he relaxed when he heard Bruce's familiar chuckle and looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"You scared me, Mr. Banner. I thought you were someone else who wanted to take advantage of an innocent kid like me." Bruce grinned at him and stepped closer. He bent and placed a kiss on Clint's shoulder, his brown eyes never leaving Clint's. Clint removed his hand from his still aching member and let Bruce take over, closing his eyes as his boyfriend worked his magic.

"Kid, yes. Innocent…well, I'd hardly call you innocent, Mr. Barton, especially after your little stunt today." With Bruce's hand on his dick and the other stroking his back, Clint found it hard to focus on anything. He was only vaguely aware that this was the first time Bruce had seen him naked and that he should probably feel a bit embarrassed about it. But all he could think about was Bruce and how awesome he was feeling right now.

"I wasn't too sure if you were doing it on purpose. And then I saw you smirking and I knew that you were being a tease. I can't say that I'm too upset about it, though. It gave me a few good ideas." Bruce's hand jerked and Clint moaned, feeling heat building up in the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer, not with Bruce giving him a hand job. More kisses were placed on his back and neck and Clint leaned back into them.

"Ideas…huh?" How Clint managed to force the words out, he didn't know, but they sounded out of breath and strained to his own ears. He was so damn close. The heat that had pooled in his stomach was beginning to overwhelm his entire being and he was more than willing to give into the fire.

"I am man of science, Clint. Ideas and theories are always on my mind." That shouldn't have sounded so dirty and kinky to Clint, but it did. Deliciously so and he reveled in it.

However, it was the biting kiss that Bruce placed on his shoulder than finally made Clint come all over his teacher's hand. He knew that there'd be a bruise there and that made his orgasm even better. Clint leaned back against Bruce, panting, and grinned when he felt the older man's half hard cock pressing against him. The thought of being fucked in the locker room shower was both exciting and slightly disappointing. Unlike Tony, Clint wanted his first time to be something memorable and meaningful instead of a quick fuck on a desk or in a class room. Not that there was anything wrong with Tony wanting to have sex with Steve on every surface available; Clint just wasn't like that. His feelings for Bruce were stronger than that and he liked to believe that Bruce felt the same way.

"I bet…you have a lot of…interesting things…planned for tonight." Clint smiled when Bruce's arms wrapped around him in a hug. He turned the shower head off and steered Clint towards the locker room area. Looking up at the science teacher, Clint saw that he was wearing his lopsided smile and that he had a mischievious look in his brown eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Barton." Bruce handed him his towel before grabbing his own. Clint managed to catch a nice view of Bruce's ass before he had to focus on drying himself off. The door opened and Coulson walked in. When he saw them, he stopped, remained silent for a moment, and then spoke up.

"Don't tell me that I have to lecture both of you on my policy of having sex in the showers." Clint looked over at Bruce, who looked a bit sheepish and whose lopsided smile grew just a little bit wider. Shrugging, Clint dried off his hair, not caring if Coach was able to see his entire body naked or not. Actually, he was hoping that Bruce would get a good look, but he knew that his boyfriend was focusing more on Coulson and the fact that they had been 'caught' instead of his package.

"And just what exactly is your policy on having sex in the showers, Coach?" Clint smirked and Coulson turned to him, looking very much unfazed by him. That was one of the things that Clint loved most about Coulson though; he was hard and so much fun to stir up.

"It's not going to happen. Period." Clint tried to pout, but his smirk stifled his attempt.

"Does that include hand jobs?" Coulson's expression didn't waiver. Not one bit and Clint's smirk widened.

"Yes, that does. And just to make my point clear, you both are going to scrub the showers clean." Bruce looked a bit surprised that Coulson had included him in on the punishment.

"Why me too, Phil?" Coulson turned to Bruce and quirked an eye brow.

"Because you're the adult and you're supposed to know better." Bruce's smile dimmed a little bit, but Clint just snickered at him. He didn't care if he had to scrub the showers clean. It'd just give him more time with Bruce.

"I do know better…" Bruce trailed off, almost as though he knew his argument was lost before it had even begun. With Coulson, that was how it was all the time.

"He just had no fucks to give, Coach." Clint grinned like a naughty little boy, even though Coulson didn't give him the satisfaction of scowling. He wanted to though. Clint could tell; after spending years with Coulson, he was able to read him better than most people.

"Regardless of your excused, I had better seen clean floors and smell Pine Sol when I finish with my paper work. It shouldn't take me long, so get cracking. Both of you." Coulson stared at Bruce for a moment longer just to emphasize his point before going into his office. Bruce looked over at Clint, who smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well, at least we'll be together. This'll be fun. Like a fifth date, only not really." Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"We should probably get dressed before we start." Clint looked down at himself before looking back at Bruce. He was already starting to put his clothes back on, his boxers being the first thing he put on.

"But I like looking at you in your birthday suit, Mr. Banner." The shudder that rippled through Bruce's body was as clear as day to Clint and he couldn't help but feel proud that only he had that affect on the man.

"That may be so, but I fear Phil's fury more than anything at the moment. And we have all of tonight to get better acquainted with each other's bodies." Clint grinned and started dressing.

"So, we are going to have sex."

"Get to work now, please." Only Coulson could make a polite statement sound so threatening.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I swear that things will start to move faster. I apologize for the slow moving plot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R!

**Chapter 5**

After cleaning the showers, Clint went home. He was going to see Bruce later that night, but he couldn't wait, not after what had happened in the showers before Coach found them. Even though it was just a hand job, it was a new stepping stone in their relationship. They had known each other for years, but now, they were entering new territory, unexplored territory. For Clint, at least, it was unexplored territory. Although he wasn't ignorant about sex or anything like that (thanks to both the school system and Tony), Clint had never done anything with anyone. Why would he when Bruce was the only person he wanted? It wasn't frightening per se, but it was different. A good different, an exciting different, but he knew that it'd take some getting used to, some adjusting.

He wasn't even home for half an hour when Clint realized that patience wasn't one of his virtues. All he could think about was Bruce and what they'd be doing later on. His parents were, of course, proud of him and how the competition went. Clint was used to it; after all, he had been on the archery team since freshman year. However, it was still nice to know that his parents still supported him. As he lounged on the couch in the living room, Clint flipped through the channels, trying to distract himself, as he listened to his mother making dinner in the kitchen.

Clint's thoughts turned to the competition and the other competitions the archery team would have before the season was over. Although he was the best on the team, and that wasn't just his opinion, he still felt the adrenaline and the excitement that came with competing against others. He didn't care about the awards and, for the most part, he really didn't care if others saw him as the best. What he cared about was archery and how it felt to have a bow in his hand, to pull the string back, and to let his arrow fly. It was the most amazing thing ever, it made him feel like he could do anything and that the world was at his feet, and it brought so many possibilities to light. Nothing else made him feel that way, except, of course, for Bruce.

Bruce made Clint feel special, just like his talent at archery. Bruce, obviously, wasn't a bow and quiver; he couldn't be shot through the air and impaled on a bull's eyes. But he made Clint feel the same: like he was on top of the world and could to anything. It was a feeling that he didn't want to see go away. He wondered if Tony felt the same way about Steve. His best friend was, usually, cocky and self-absorbed with an attitude; that was why they got along so well. But underneath it all, Tony wasn't all arrogant smiles and self praise Clint knew that Tony's relationship with his father was anything but good, and he knew that, as a result of that, Tony wasn't the most secure person around.

Did Steve make Tony feel as though everything was okay and that he could do anything? Clint hoped so, because Tony was his best friend and he cared for him like a brother. If his relationship with Bruce remained strong while Tony's relationship didn't, Clint would feel bad. Of course, he would know that it wasn't his fault and that there wasn't anything he could do, but he'd still feel bad. As he stared off into space, Clint's eye brows furrowed. How the hell did he get so off topic? First he was thinking about archery, then Bruce, and then Tony and his relationship with Steve.

"You're going to turn into an old man very quickly if you keep thinking with such intensity, sweetie." Clint looked up and saw him mom smiling down at him. Sitting up a little, Clint gave his mom a tired smile. Now that he actually thought about it, he was a bit tired from the competition, more from the mental aspect of it than anything else. And, of course, from taunting Bruce unmercifully.

"Sorry. Just, y'know…"

"Thinking?" He nodded, feeling a bit sheepish. But his mom just kept smiling in her understanding way.

"I can't say I blame you. I know that everyone's impressed with your archery talent." Or jealous, Clint thought to himself. However, he figured that, for this one time, he could leave his teammates out of it.

"And that you're getting pressure from your teachers and your father about going to college, but that's still a long time away, sweetie."

"Graduation is on June seventh, Mom. That's not technically a long time away." His mom shrugged, her smile never wavering.

"Well, June is still a long way off and you have plenty of time to decide what you want to do." Clint sat up on the couch.

"So, if I decide to join the circus and flaunt my archery talent, you'd be cool with that." His mom grinned at him, amusement tinting her countenance.

"I would be. Your father, on the other hand, is a different story. Dinner's ready, by the way." Clint rolled his eyes, stood up, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Only because he's afraid of clowns."

…

Clint landed hard on his ass as he barely managed to crawl through Bruce's window. Bruce was expecting him any minute, but he was expecting a knock on the door. But Clint had another idea. He could blame it on Tony and how bad of an influence he was, but he knew that it wasn't Tony's fault. By himself, Clint could be more than a handful and could get into more than enough trouble for a lifetime. If anything, Tony taught him how to not care what people thought about him when he did things that weren't exactly normal.

Or legal.

Or sane.

Doing the same thing day after day got boring; he had to shake things up every now and then. So, climbing the tree closest to Bruce's bedroom window and climbing through it was one of the ways to shake things up. He hadn't expected to fall of his ass and make a lot of noise, but when Bruce opened the door with an incredulous look on his face, Clint knew that it'd be worth it. Besides, he figured that it was a possibility that his ass would be hurting later on anyway. Might as well get a head start.

"Clint…why did you come in through the window. And why are you on the floor?" Clint stood up and grinned at him.

"I thought I'd spice our relationship up. By the way, did you know that your tree ought to be closer to the window? I fell on my ass because I had to jump to get inside." Bruce's eyes widened and he made his way over to Clint.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Clint shook his head and grinned up at the science teacher.

"Aside from my ass? Nah. It wasn't that much of a jump anyway. My muscles are just tired from the competition." That brought a grin to Bruce's face and Clint felt his heart beat speed up.

"Oh, I bet that you're definitely tired from your little show. And from helping me clean the showers afterwards. But I'm not going to rub your ass to make it feel better." Clint thought for a second about that before he smirked.

"Does that mean you'll kiss it instead?" Bruce gave him a lopsided smile.

"No, but I can smack it. I'm sure you'll enjoy that just as much." Clint waggled his eyebrows and followed Bruce out of the room, dropping his bag on the floor. Bruce quirked an eye brow at him. Shrugging, Clint explained.

"I told my mom and dad that I was spending the night at Tony's." They went down the stairs and made their way into the living room.

"So he's your back up plan." Bruce sat down on the couch and Clint plopped down beside him, close enough that their legs were touching.

"He doesn't mind. I'm his just in case his parents get suspicious. But his mom's the only one that cares, so…" Clint shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He hated talking about Tony and his issues with his dad. Tony rarely ever talked about him unless Tony was venting or needed to talk about it and Clint never asked out of respect for his best friend. Bruce turned to face Clint and Clint moved in his own seat.

"But your parents aren't like that. Well, your dad's not like that, I hope." Clint shook his head.

"No. My dad's more involved. Even though he won't let me join the circus because he hates clowns." Bruce gave him a slightly confused look before he laughed. Clint scooted closer and felt Bruce's body heat radiate from him. It was a nice, reassuring feeling, one that Clint liked a lot.

"Am I right to assume that you had a lot to think about before you came over?" Clint grinned.

"My thoughts wandered around a lot. From archery to you to the future to you to Tony and Steve to you... And then Mom showed up and somehow we got onto the topic of circuses and clowns." Bruce grinned at him and Clint felt butterflies stir within his stomach.

"You think about me a lot." Clint smiled at him.

"More than you probably know, Mr. Banner." Bruce's grin widened and his eyes darkened. At least, to Clint, it looked like they did. Bruce's eyes were so dark that it was kind of hard to tell on occasion.

"I'm pretty sure that I can guess, Mr. Barton." Clint grinned and settled himself in between Bruce's legs.

"I'm thinking about you right now." Bruce wrapped his arms around Clint's waist and pulled him closer, maneuvering him so that he was straddling his legs. Although he didn't look all that strong and muscular, Bruce wasn't a weakling. Just by looking at him, Clint knew that the teacher could more than take care of himself.

"It just so happens that I'm thinking about you too. Can you guess what I'm thinking about?" Clint felt his cock begin to stir. Being so close to Bruce always made him excited and horny. He was surprised that he had enough self-control to not jump the man every time he saw him.

"How about I just show you?"

Before Bruce could reply, Clint silenced him with a fierce kiss, one that demanded all of his attention right then and there. When he heard Bruce moan into the kiss, Clint smirked and pulled away. He kissed along Bruce's jaw while his hands started to unbutton the science teacher's shirt. As his fingers slowly popped each button out of its hole, they brushed over Bruce's chest hair. Clint hummed softly, brushing his fingers through the hair briefly before continuing what he was doing, all the while trailing kisses from Bruce's jaw to his neck. Once he was done with all of the buttons, Clint helped Bruce remove his shirt. It was discarded carelessly and forgotten quickly.

Clint's mouth moved from Bruce's neck down his chest. He stopped kissing when he reached his boyfriend's dark, curly chest hair, pausing to nuzzle them with his nose, before he moved on. Glancing up at Bruce, Clint was pleased to see that he was being watched. With a smirk, he sealed his lips over Bruce's left nipple, suck on it and flicking it with his tongue. Bruce jerked and moaned, his head tilting back and closing his eyes. Clasping his teeth over the appendage, Clint tugged on it gently, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend, while his hands traveled down to the bulge in Bruce's pants. One of his hands cupped Bruce's erection, squeezing it playfully and getting another jerk in response. Feeling him harden even more under his administrations, Clint unzipped his pants and started tugging them off.

Growling, Bruce pulled away and shoved his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the side with his shirt. Pulling Clint back to him, Bruce smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Breaking the kiss, Clint sent Bruce a smirk before he returned to what he had been doing, this time taking hold of the right nipple. While one of his hands grasped Bruce's hip, the other one wrapped around his erection and began stroking it. Bruce moaned softly and gripped the couch while Clint moved from his nipple and down his torso. Leaving biting kisses in his wake, Clint moved lower and lower, his hand stroking Bruce's cock. Pre-cum leaked out of its head and Clint ran his thumb over it, grinning when he felt Bruce's body shudder and tremble.

Bruce was bigger than what Clint thought he'd be, but that made everything so much better. With eyes glazed over with lust, Clint looked up at Bruce and, slowly, began to lick up his shaft. The loud moan that escaped his boyfriend's lips told Clint that he was doing a more than decent job. Having never done anything like that before, Clint felt happy and relieved that Bruce was enjoying himself. Feeling more confident, Clint placed a soft kiss on the head before taking it in his mouth. Tasting the pre-cum was something new, but he really didn't mine. It was different, but a good different.

Hearing Bruce's moans and pants made Clint feel more courageous and he took more of Bruce's dick in his mouth. He moaned as he bobbed his head, his tongue wrapping around the throbbing organ, stroking it and tasting it. Hands gripped his hair, tugging and pulling, but he hardly noticed. All he could concentrate on was Bruce. His cock in his mouth, his hands in his hair, and the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. If he hadn't been so caught up in Bruce, he would have realized just how close his boyfriend really was to coming undone. But the surprise he felt when Bruce's body arched up and stilled for a moment was a pleasant one. The taste of Bruce's cum was bitter and salty, but it was Bruce. Swallowing it, Clint pulled away from Bruce's cock with a soft pop and grinned up at Bruce. His hair was matted down by sweat, his eyes were half lidded, and he was panting, and to Clint, he was the most beautiful thing alive. Sitting up, Clint scooted closer to Bruce, his own cock pulsating in his jeans, which made things a little uncomfortable for him.

"Like that, huh?" Bruce looked at him as though that were an understatement.

"More than you can imagine…" Clint looked down at the bulge in his pants before looking back up at Bruce.

"I think I can guess." Clint was unprepared to fall back onto the couch with Bruce on top of him, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm always afraid that I'll screw up sex scenes and the like. I'm getting better at them, but I haven't perfected my craft. So, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight streamed in through the window and filled the room with soft, warm light. With his body covered in warm light and soft sheets, Clint stretched and rolled onto his stomach. Warmth spread throughout his body and enveloped him in a cocoon; warmth from the sun, from the sheets, and from Bruce. Smiling softly, his eyes remaining closed, Clint nuzzles the sheets and sighs contentedly. A hand, large and full of warmth, begins to caress his back, moving in slow, lethargic, random patterns. From beside him, Clint heard and felt Bruce move beside him, their bodies touching, bare skin against bare skin and sheets rubbing against sheets.

The moment was perfect. Beautiful and peaceful and wonderful and perfect.

Thoughts of the night before entered his mind, although they were still clouded with sleep. His mind raced over the blow job he had given Bruce. It was the first time he had ever done anything like that and from where he was situated, Bruce seemed to enjoy it. A lot. And he was rewarded with one of his own, and that was definitely one amazing fucking experience. Afterwards, they laid together on the couch, listening to each other's breath and heartbeats. To be honest, Clint loved just laying there with Bruce in the calm and quiet. Just being with Bruce was enough to make him happy.

Later on, they tried, and failed miserably, to watch a movie. But after they both changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, Clint found it hard to pay attention to the movie when Bruce looked so tempting beside him. They ended up making out on the couch, completely oblivious to the movie playing on the TV. They moved from the couch to the stairwell, where Clint found himself pinned against the wall. Not that he minded it very much; he actually loved the rough treatment. However, they didn't stay there for long. Before he could even blink, Clint was being moved up the stairs and into Bruce's bedroom. He hadn't thought that they'd go that far and they didn't. It was too soon for both of them; their relationship was still so new after all. But they ended up in bed, naked, and touching each other.

Their eyes roamed everywhere and their hands followed. It was sensual and gently and different from anything Clint had experienced, and he liked it. Sure, he felt a little uncomfortable at first, but that was because the only other time Bruce had seen him completely naked was in the shower, and he probably wouldn't have shown up had Clint decided to not be a tease. Nonetheless, he had enjoyed the intimacy. Just being with Bruce made his day and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought that he'd be spending all weekend with the man.

Bruce pressed closer to Clint and nuzzled his neck. The warmth of his body seeped into Clint's own body as the science teacher places soft kisses on his neck and shoulder. His hands wrapped around Clint's waist in a light embrace.

"I'm glad you're here." Clint turned and looked at him, his smile still in place.

"Me too."

…

Bruce walked into the teacher's lounge on Monday morning feeling better than he had in a long time.

It all had to do with Clint, of course. The incredibly hot, incredibly talented teen had been affecting Bruce in the best ways imaginable ever since the teacher had figured out that his flirting was legitimate. Now that they were together and progressing further in their relationship, the affect the young archer had on him was profound. To him, at least, as well as Phil and Steve, since they were the only staff members who actually knew about it. That was a good thing, though; a very good thing because if anyone else knew about it, then Bruce's ass would have been locked up sooner rather than later. That wouldn't have been good for anyone.

The weekend had been amazing, one of the best Bruce had ever had. Spending time with Clint was difficult to schedule, what with Clint being on the archery team and the fact that neither one of them wanted their secret relationship to get out. They had to be careful about everything, because even though Clint turned eighteen in just a few months' time, he'd still be a student and dating a student was still illegal. Had it been any other student, even Tony, Bruce wouldn't have gotten involved. But there was something about Clint that automatically drew Bruce to him. Even though Clint wasn't as knowledgeable about science as Tony was, he still found parts of it interesting and he was intelligent enough to keep up through most of it, if he put his mind to it, of course. And he was beautiful; thick, dirty blonde hair, sad, blue eyes that could break anyone's heart, and a body that was muscular, but not overly so. To Bruce, Clint was beautiful, physically and mentally, and they had a connection that couldn't be denied.

Not that Bruce would ever want to deny it. Why would he (outside of the threat of imprisonment)? After all, Phil had told him that breaking the rules was necessary when it came to the important things and Clint was definitely an important thing. Besides, it wasn't as though they were keeping their relationship a secret from everybody. Phil knew about it, of course; how could he not when he was Bruce's closest friend and Clint's archery coach? And Steve knew about it, mainly because Tony and Clint were best friends and Tony told Steve about everything. Bruce was friends with Steve as well though, and contrary to popular belief, the history teacher wasn't as obtuse as people gave him credit for. To them, Bruce felt free to talk about Clint, but in front of other members of the faculty, he had to keep a closed lid, something that wasn't that hard to do.

Apparently though, it was obvious to everyone in the lounge, or those who were actually paying attention to him, that Bruce had had a pretty damn good weekend. As he made his way over to one of the cabinets in the teacher's lounge, his lunch bag hanging from his right shoulder, Betty walked up to him.

Ever since their break up, Bruce had avoided Betty like the plague. It wasn't that hard to do since she did the same thing with him. They both kept their distance from each other, both having accepted that there was no way in hell they could make a romantic and sexual relationship between the two of them work. Right after their break up, Bruce had been on the brink of losing his damn mind because it was just another thing that he had managed to ruin. His nasty and sometimes violent mood swings tended to ruin a lot for him and he knew that that had played a key role in Betty getting fed up with him. The only thing that kept him from completely going ape shit was Clint, even if, at the time, all the teen brought was confusion and something else to focus on.

"Hey, Bruce. How have you been doing?" Bruce sent Betty a confused and skeptical look. She wore that shy, yet flirty smile that she would occasionally whip out when she was talking to a guy she was interested in. But why would she be interested in Bruce? Betty had made it pretty obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him. Besides, even if she was interested in him, Bruce was with Clint and there was no way in hell Bruce would leave Clint for Betty.

"Oh, I've been…I've been good. You?" He put his lunch bag in its usual spot in the cabinet and closed the door.

Taking off his glasses, Bruce pulled out his cleaning cloth and cleaned them, squinting slightly as he did so, making sure to avoid actually looking at Betty. A few of the other teachers were watching them, obviously interested in what was transpiring between the two of them. Betty was a pretty woman and it got around quickly who she was with and whose heart she had broken, which was why Bruce preferred to keep away from most of his coworkers and stick to the science hallway of the school. He spotted Steve standing by the coffee maker, making himself a cup of coffee, and Bruce willed the taller, more muscular man to come over and help him out.

"Oh, I've been pretty good, I guess." Bruce knew that he couldn't clean his glasses forever, but that didn't stop him from going so anyway. He wanted nothing more than to turn tail and get away from Betty. Whatever they had had ended when she left and Bruce was in a better place, feeling happier than he had when he was with her.

"You guess?" Bruce hoped that making small talk while appearing uninterested would make Betty leave. It didn't work.

"Yeah… I've had a lot of things on my mind. I've been thinking about a lot of things. Like us, for example." Bruce forced himself to stop cleaning his glasses. He put them on and folded his cleaning cloth up and put it in his pocket.

"There is no 'us' anymore, Betty." She stepped closer to him and Bruce couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He didn't want her there, not so close, and he didn't want her talking to him.

"I know that, Bruce. But there could be…" Bruce felt a hand come down on his shoulder, the gesture meaning to be kind but hurting him nonetheless.

"Bruce! I'm glad that you're here, buddy. I need to talk to you about." Bruce looked up and almost cried out in joy when he saw Steve's face. It showed in the history teacher's face that he had witnessed more than enough of the conversation between Betty and Bruce to put the pieces together.

"Right now?" Relief washed over Bruce, especially when his blue eyes gave Betty the once over. Apparently, he didn't like what he saw because his eyes turned slightly cold and distant.

"Yeah, right now." Before Bruce could even apologize for leaving, not that he was all that sorry, Steve was steering him out of the room.

"I'll talk to you later, Bruce!" Bruce groaned and walked with Steve down the hall and towards the history and language hallway.

"That was a close call there, Bruce."

"I know." Steve removed his hand and walked briskly beside Bruce.

"You think she's actually going to try and talk to you again today?" Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache. That was not good.

"More than likely. Unfortunately." Steve nodded in understanding.

"What will you do?" They reached Steve's classroom and stood in the doorway. Steve looked at him with concern written on his face.

"Tell her that I'm with someone else and not interested."

"And if she persists anyway?" Bruce shrugged. He really didn't know what he'd do. Once Betty wanted something, he'd try her damnedest to get it regardless of whatever consequences may apply.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll see when, or if, it gets to that point." Who was Bruce kidding? It would definitely get to that point.

"Are you planning to tell Clint?" Bruce nodded. Of course he'd tell Clint. Clint deserved to know what was going on. It wouldn't help anyone out by keeping this thing in the dark. Steve seemed satisfied with that.

"Good. I'll catch ya later, Bruce." Not unless Betty sunk her claws into him first. For everyone's sake, he hoped not.

A/N 2: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Both jobs have been keeping me hella busy, especially with double shifts, which I still don't know how I made it through those. It doesn't usually take me so long to upload a new chapter, but with work and life in general…it's been hell. Thanks for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Things are going to heat up, so I hope you're ready for that. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Clint had been having a good day up until lunch.

After the amazing weekend he had had with Bruce, his first day back at school had started off great. Before he had even made it into the school building itself, Clint had been dragged away to Tony's car to talk about, well, everything. Tony had gone out of town, a good two hours away, to go out on a normal date with Steve. Dinner, a movie, and then a nice round of love making made their night. As he listened to Tony ramble relentlessly, Clint could help but think that Tony really was a sap. Try as he might, he couldn't hide the fact that he was head over heels for Steve. They were nearly late for class thanks to Tony's inability to shut his mouth for five seconds.

All of his classes before lunch went by smoothly, mostly because Clint actually had his homework completed, although that was mostly due to Bruce. He was a teacher through and through; not that Clint minded that, because the tie and glasses just made the man look even better. Anyway, his teachers had been happy, happy and surprised that his homework was done. Not that he was stupid or anything; but things that weren't archery or Bruce usually came in second. And homework was dull and boring anyway. So it wasn't his classes that put him in a bad mood.

It was Ms. Ross.

Five minutes after sitting down with his tray, Clint happened to catch her laughter and he looked up. Standing way too close to Bruce for his comfort was Ms. Ross, her smile flirty and her face suggestive. The poor fork in his hand almost got bent in all the wrong ways as Clint watched the two of them interact. Bruce, for his part, was obviously uncomfortable and looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Ms. Ross was oblivious to his discomfort, or just didn't care, and continued to flap her gums as they headed towards the teacher's lounge. Steve, who had been watching the two of them as well, scanned the cafeteria before he spotted Clint. Clint's anger must have been apparent on his face, because Steve winced slightly and gave him an awkward, sympathetic wave before heading for the teacher's lounge as well. Tony turned and looked in the direction that Clint was staring at.

"What's going on, buddy?" He turned back to Clint briefly before looking at the last of Steve's back. When his man had vanished, Tony turned around and faced Clint, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What'd you see that pissed you off so fast? Was Coulson present the Best Archer reward to Josh or something? Because there's no way in hell that twerp would get it, just sayin'." Clint growled and stabbed his Salisbury steak.

"I saw Bruce." Tony finished chewing his food and looked slightly annoyed.

"And that's what pissed you off? Did you two have a fight in the past five seconds or something? Because the last I heard, you two were getting along great." Clint shook his head and looked up at Tony.

"No. Ms. Ross was with him." Realization dawned on Tony and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. He nodded, understanding replacing the annoyance on his face.

"Gotcha, Robin Hood. Say no more." Silence fell upon them. For, like, a second or so.

"I wonder why she suddenly decided to talk to Bruce again. Last I heard she was keeping as far away from him as possible. Maybe they made up or something." Clint snorted and stabbed another piece of meat.

"Doubt it. Bruce told me that they hadn't spoken since they broke up." Tony shrugged and ate.

"Maybe she decided to lower her standards and get some science geek." Suddenly, Clint wasn't hungry. Letting his fork fall onto his tray, he stood up and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Tony. You're a lot of help." Before Tony could say anything, not that he hadn't tried, Clint stalked off to dump his food. When he was done, he left the cafeteria, making his way to his locker to get the books for his last remaining classes.

Clint didn't know why Ms. Ross was talking to Bruce, but he didn't like it. He wouldn't have minded if Ms. Foster had been talking to him; Bruce hadn't dated her or felt anything for her. But he had with Ms. Ross and that made all the difference. Although he liked to think that Bruce wouldn't up and leave, Clint knew that their relationship was a dangerous one for two simple reasons: Clint was underage and he was a student. Yes Bruce had told him that he didn't care about either of those things, but he could easily take possible jail time out of the equation by breaking things off with Clint and getting back together with Ms. Ross. Grabbing his things, Clint closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it, thoughts of Bruce leaving him churning about like a restless storm inside of his head.

What would he do if Bruce broke up with him? Had he been any other ordinary teenager, Clint supposed that he'd be sad for a little while before moving on and finding someone else. But Clint wasn't any ordinary teenager. Ever since he was very young, he knew that he was different from other kids his age and everyone knew that as well. So Clint took his relationship with Bruce very seriously. He was in love with the man, after all, and that was something he didn't take lightly. If Bruce broke up with him, could he let him go?

Turning around, Clint leaned his back against his locker and closed his eyes, thinking. He knew for sure that he didn't want to let Bruce go, not without one hell of a fight, but if that was what Bruce wanted… Seeing Bruce smile and laugh, looking and being happy, was an image that Clint wanted to see over and over again. If Clint couldn't make him happy and someone else could, then he supposed that he'd let him go. Oh, he'd hate it and he'd feel bad for a long, long time, but he knew that, deep down, he cared more for Bruce's happiness and livelihood than his own. That maybe not have been something normal teenagers thought about, but it was something that was always on his mind.

"You'll turn into an old man if you continue to constantly ponder like that." Clint's eyes snapped open immediately and his cool eyed gaze turned to the guy who had invaded his private moment. Standing before him, tall and lithe has a tree, was Loki Odinson. He was one of the smartest students in the entire school. Loki was only fourteen, but he was a junior, just a year below Clint grade-wise. They rarely spoke to each other, however; they didn't know each other and they didn't have a lot in common, in Clint's opinion. Yet there he was, standing before Clint with a slight smirk on his face and a tint to his green eyes that Clint couldn't exactly place.

"Yeah, well, I'm always told that I'm an old man at heart. Looking like one wouldn't be so I, I suppose." Loki's smirk widened. It reminded Clint of a cat toying with a mouse.

"How curious." Clint straightened himself out and rolled his shoulders. With his book bag hanging off one shoulder, he gripped the strap and gave Loki a cautious look.

"Well, I should probably get to class. Lunch is almost over anyways and it'd be nice to be on time for once." In all honesty, Clint didn't give a damn if he was early, on time, or late to class. He just wanted to get away from Loki.

"Ah, yes. Nonwestern Civilization, am I right?" Clint's eyes widened. How in the hell did Loki know that? His expression must have relayed his thoughts before Loki laughed, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I sit in the very back of that class. It gives me a better view." He knew better than to ask, but his mouth moved faster than his brain.

"A better view of what?" Clint didn't know how it was possible, but that smirk widened even more.

"Interactions of my fellow classmates, of course. Nothing fascinates me more than watching the rest of you make idle chit chat while trying to absorb the words that Mr. Rogers spews at you. Most usually focus on…other aspects of the lesson." And with that, Loki made his way past Clint and down the hallway, probably towards his locker. The entire conversation, if it could be called that, creeped Clint out a little bit and it didn't help him take his mind off of Bruce and Ms. Ross or make him feel any better. Although, he figured that Loki really didn't care about that. Sighing to himself, Clint made his way to class, still angry, still upset, and still so very unsure about a lot of things.

…

"Care to tell my why you've been giving me the cold shoulder for the past few days?" Clint plucked another arrow out of his quiver. Pulling it back along with the string of his bow, he released it and hit his mark. Another arrow, another bull's eye.

Beside him was Bruce, looking a bit upset, even though his lopsided smile was in place. He had been there during the past few team practices and today had been no different. But Clint had stayed behind to help relieve some of the tension and stress that had built up within him. Over the past few days, Clint, who hadn't had much time to see or talk to Bruce inside or outside of school, saw Ms. Ross' continuously flirt with his boyfriend and it had been pissing him off to the extreme. The only thing that had kept him grounded and stable had been his archer practices, but today, he needed the extra time so that he could be alone and think. And then Bruce made his presence known and that went out the window.

"You're a smart guy, Mr. Banner. You figure it out." Clint's voice didn't hold the normal tone of teasing and flirting as it usually did. He was angry and Bruce knew that he was angry. Bruce sighed and Clint felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. But he couldn't feel all that sorry for Bruce; after all, the man could have easily gotten rid of Ms. Ross just by telling her to fuck off, but he hadn't.

"You're mad that Betty's been hovering around me." Arrow. Draw back. Thud. Bull's eye. Perfect, as usual.

"See? I knew you'd be able to figure it out." Bruce growled, his anger starting to show.

"Damn it, Clint! I've told her numerous times that I wasn't interested and that I was involved with someone else. What else do you want me to do?" Annoyance bubbled up within him. Clint knew, just as everyone else in the school knew, that if Ms. Ross wanted something, she'd do whatever it took to get it.

"Were you nicey-nice about it or did you tell her to leave you the fuck alone and go the fuck away?" Another arrow. Bull's eye. Damn, he was awesome and his quiver was almost empty.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her to fuck off. Not during school hours, where students could hear me." Clint grabbed his last arrow. He didn't let it fly right away though; he wanted to savor the moment, drink it in slowly, because after that arrow was out of his hand, he'd have to turn and face Bruce.

"How about after school?" Slowly, he pulled back the string.

"I do have papers, homework, and tests to grade. And I've been worried sick about you. So no, it never occurred to me to tell her to fuck off after school." Clint released a soft breath and inhaled, his heart pounding the whole time. He hated verbally screwing around with Bruce like he was. There was only one question that he had wanted to ask from the get go, and now was as good a time as any.

"Would you rather be with her than me, Bruce?" Bruce's answer to that question would define everything from here on out. Clint hoped and prayed that Bruce wouldn't let him down; he didn't think he'd be able to take it.

"No, Clint. Why would I when you're everything I'll ever want and need?" He released the arrow and struck the bull's eye with a forceful thud. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Clint turned to Bruce, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His blue eyes reflected everything that he had been feeling ever since he first saw Ms. Ross with his man.

"Good. Because I don't think I'd be able to let you go if you did." Clint stared into Bruce's dark eyes, "I thought about it, about you leaving me for her. At first, I told myself that I could let you go as long as you were happy. But I knew that I'd never be able to move on from something like that because no one else would be able to compare to you."

Suddenly, Bruce's arms were around him and Clint was being squished to his chest by a strength that he didn't know the science teacher possessed. It felt good though, very good, to be back in those familiar arms again. With his bow still in his hand, Clint returned the embrace, putting everything he felt in it, never wanting to let the older man go.

From a darkened hallway, a figure stood cloaked in shadow and darkness and watched as the two lovers held each other. A scowl spread across the otherwise gentle countenance and eyes glared as Bruce and Clint pulled apart and started talking again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story so far. I hope that I continue to entertain you. Here's the next chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Bruce would have rather avoided the incredibly messy and nasty scene that had managed to get way out of hand.

He had decided to take Clint's advice, much to the approval of Phil and Steve both, and told Betty in very unkind words that they were never going to get back together period, that he wasn't interested in her and would never be again, and that he was getting sick and tired of her in general. It was quite obvious that he was pissed off; after all, the woman nearly cost him Clint and that wasn't something he was going to forget any time soon. Foolishly, Bruce had hoped that Betty would cry ad scamper off like a kicked dog, because that would have been easier to deal with and a lot less embarrassing. But Betty was Betty and she had a temper that, at times, could rival Bruce's. Apparently, this was one of those times.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! You should consider yourself lucky that I was even giving you the time of day!" Bruce, to his credit, didn't flinch or back down. He couldn't afford to.

"I told you numerous times that I was involved with someone else. You were just being an ignorant and obtuse ass, Betty. You had this coming." Betty just glared up at him and got in his face. Her countenance was contorted in anger and rage and Bruce knew that it was going to get worse before it got better. But it had to be done and it wouldn't have been so bad if she wouldn't have started trying to get him off track by actually trying to get him off. Luckily, Bruce was very conscientious of his personal space and who he let in it. Betty was not someone he'd let in; not anymore anyways.

"Whoever it is you're seeing isn't me, Bruce Banner! She's nothing compared to me!" Bruce couldn't help but smirk just a little at that. He wasn't going to tell her who he was seeing, but he'd make sure that she understood which gender he preferred.

"You're completely right, Betty." For a moment, she looked satisfied, proud, and triumphant. Bruce was about to crush that expression. "_He_ is absolutely nothing like you, thank God for that. That's why we work so well together."

Seeing Betty's jaw drop was priceless. But he did pay a price for the punch he received to the face. For a woman who didn't look all that intimidating, Betty could pack quite a punch. Bruce stumbled backward into the lockers behind him and slid ungraciously to the floor. The only thing he was thankful for at the moment was that it was after school and the only students who were around were at practices for their respective sports or in the library. Oh, and the fact that Phil was there was well. Actually, Betty had interrupted a conversation between the two of them, which didn't help the entire situation as that only added to the annoyance and aggravation that Bruce felt.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Phil crouched down beside Bruce.

"How bad is it?" Bruce managed to sit upright and straighten himself out. His back hurt where it met forcefully made friends with the lockers and his left eye hurt like hell, but other than that, he was fine.

"Could be worse." Betty's humorless, cruel bark of a laugh made the two of them look up at her.

"'Could be worse'? Since when did you date men, Bruce? Are you telling me that I turned you gay?" Bruce shrugged, his lopsided smile beginning to form.

"I don't think anyone can suddenly turn gay, but you certainly did help propel me in that direction." Betty glared at him with so much hatred and rage that it almost made Bruce forget that he himself was pissed and annoyed.

"You son of a bitch."

"That will be enough of that." Phil's voice was calm and level, but Bruce knew the man well. He wouldn't interfere unless he thought it was necessary and apparently it was. "You do realize that I have no choice but to report you for this, Ms. Ross. A full report and investigation will commence upon alerting Principal Fury to the situation and you will most likely lose your job. If I were you, I'd start cleaning off your desk. It won't be yours for much longer."

"You'll both regret this." Betty stalked off in a huff and Bruce was more than relieved to see her go. He knew that she'd be upset and pissed off, but damn it, he had been nice and gentle and she still hadn't left him in peace. Phil helped him up and Bruce was thankful for the assistance. His back was still stinging and he cursed whoever had the genius idea of putting locks on lockers.

"Will she really lose her job? I mean, all I wanted was for her to leave me alone for good." Phil didn't sigh because Phil Coulson never sighed, but Bruce could tell that he had sighed. On the inside, at least.

"You know as well as I do that Principal Fury has zero tolerance for any sort of work-place harassment, and that includes sexual harassment. Besides, she did punch you, so that's assault and battery." Bruce rubbed a hand over his face, feeling more tired than he had when he first ran into Betty that morning.

"All I wanted was for her to leave me alone. I didn't want this." Phil nodded.

"I know that. But you and I both know that Betty isn't one to let things go. She may no longer be interested in your sexually, but you can bet that she will try to destroy you for this." Bruce turned to his long time friend.

"Do you think I went too far?"

"I think you should have told her to leave you alone more forcefully from the very start. Telling her that you're with another man would have nipped this in the bud from the start." Bruce sighed heavily.

"You and Clint both are right." Coulson gave a slight nod.

"Barton and I do have some similarities. Not that I'd tell him that. He has a big enough ego; I'd hate to see what he'd say or do if he was told how alike the two of us are." Bruce chuckled. A door opened and Steve stepped out in the hallway. Once he spotted the two of them, he walked their way.

"Is everything okay? I was grading papers when I heard something crash against the lockers." Bruce scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, that was, uh, that was me." Steve's eyes widened slightly.

"You're not hurt are you?" Bruce shrugged.

"Not really. Just kinda sore."

"How could you not hear all of the commotion going on out here?" Phil asked the blonde. Steve looked a bit sheepish, but he answered all the same.

"I usually listen to my iPod when I'm grading. It helps me concentrate and it tunes unwanted pests out." Bruce grinned.

"That's no way to talk about your boyfriend, Steve." Steve nodded and laughed, looking a bit sheepish.

"I bet Tony says worse things about me." Bruce arched a brow at the younger man, slightly amused.

"Like what?" A red tint began to dust Steve's cheeks.

"Tony's thrown around 'prude' and 'old-fashioned' more than once. Makes me feel like an old soul." Bruce shook his head.

"Makes you wonder what Tony and Clint talk about when it's just the two of them. I'm almost afraid to even speculate." Steve paled slightly. Bruce shared his pain.

"Barton and Stark are like teenage girls, only worse because Stark is the ultimate fan boy." Bruce and Steve both turned to look at Phil. The older man merely shrugged, his expression remaining as calm as always. "Apparently, that's the new craze. You'd be surprised at the conversations you hear in gym class and at practice."

"Are they…bad? The conversations they have, I mean." Steve asked Phil.

"Not necessarily. They compare and contrast." Bruce quirked a brow. He had figured as much, but Steve was a bit more naïve than he was.

"Compare and contrast what?" Phil almost smiled. Bruce could see the amused glint in his eyes, but that went unnoticed by Steve, who was looking even more nervous than before.

"Everything. I have to go. Have a nice night, Steve, Bruce." With that, Phil walked away, heading towards the right side of the school where the gym and locker rooms were. Bruce smiled tiredly at Phil's retreating back, feeling a bit drained. The school day had been pretty good, but dealing with a screaming woman and making friends with lockers took a lot of energy out of him.

"That…didn't sound promising," Steve said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Bruce gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Steve. I'm sure that the things Tony and Clint talk about aren't nearly as bad as they could be. Besides, you know how Tony is. He's very...vulnerable and tries to hide it behind a mask." Steve nodded and let out a sigh.

"Well, I should get back to those papers. They aren't going to grade themselves. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Bruce nodded, feeling grateful that his friend had thought to check up on him.

"Yeah, I should get back to my classroom too. Clint's probably wondering how it went." Steven gave Bruce a small smile.

"At least you'll have an interesting story to tell." Bruce nodded, silently wishing that Betty hadn't been so loud about the entire ordeal. Whoever was left of the faculty probably heard it and it'd be all over the school by tomorrow. Lord only knew what would result because of it.

"True. You know, Clint told me that Tony was thinking about the four of us getting together. For a double date kind of thing." Steve nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, he had suggested something like that. We'll have to plan a date and stuff. Catch ya later, Bruce." Steve returned to his room and Bruce made his way back to his own stronghold, contemplating the chaos that would ensue from whatever double date Tony and Clint had cooked up.

…

"There's this movie theater that really is better than the one in our own small, hick town. It's along the main stretch of the city and surrounded by restaurants and cafes and stores; you know how it is, what with tourists wanting to visit every place in sight. Anyway, I figured we'd all go catch a flick and go out for dinner afterwards. Or before. It really doesn't matter. I always get popcorn regardless of which we choose to do first. It's un-American to go see a movie without getting popcorn, even if you're stuffed." Clint nodded, eating his fries and listening to Tony continue on and on about the double date they were trying to plan.

"So, dinner and a movie? The order of which doesn't really matter." Tony nodded and took a sip of his milkshake. Currently, they were sitting inside the local McDonalds, eating food that was more than unhealthy for them as they talked. The loud, crowded atmosphere of the fast food joint made it easy for them to talk about Steve and Bruce without the threat of someone overhearing them.

"Bingo, Skipper. If you and Bruce want, we could get there earlier to walk around or shop or whatever. It's a great place. Not a big ass city like New York or LA, but still pretty big." Clint finished off his fries and opened up his Big Mac box. At the sight of the imitation food product, his stomach growled.

"What movie will we see?" Tony shrugged and took a bite of his Double Quarter Pounder.

"I was thinking _Frankenweenie. _It looks good; better than the stupid horror movie crap that's out. None of that's funny or scary. I'd rather see something with more class and style." Clint laughed and quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"You're just a big kid at heart who loves Tim Burton." Clint picked up his sandwich and dug in as Tony shrugged.

"In my defense, I never said that I wasn't a big kid. And besides, you love the _Nightmare Before Christmas_. This is basically the same thing except that it's not really. Anyway, it'll be fun. We'll all have a good time." Swallowing his food, Clint wiped his mouth before he answered Tony.

"Okay, okay. Your impressive Stark intelligence has defeated me. I'll text Bruce and let him know." Picking up his phone, Clint shot off a quick text to his boyfriend as he took another bite.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, did Bruce tell you about what happened between him and Ms. Ross? Steve told me what happened. I want to know if Bruce told you yet." Clint shot Tony a smirk as he finished chewing.

"Yeah. Bruce told me everything. I'm glad that she finally got the picture and isn't bothering him anymore. But he did tell me that things are very awkward now between them and a few other members of the staff. A few of them aren't happy that Bruce treated Ms. Ross like that." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Only because they worship the ground she walks on. She's not even that pretty. Ms. Pots is a better looker than she is, and that's coming from a guy who prefers sausage over fish."

"Exactly. Anyway, there are a few others who are giving Bruce the cold shoulder because he's gay." Tony let out an overdramatic sigh that had Clint chuckling.

"Small town hicks and their small minded prejudices. I wonder what they'd say if they found Steve was gay." Clint shrugged.

"They wouldn't believe it. Or they'd be in shock." The sound of a picture being taken made Clint and Tony both jump. Looking up, they saw Loki standing beside their table, his trade mark smirk plastered on his face.

"You two are most fascinating to watch and listen to. I just wanted to take a picture to commemorate this occasion." He walked away before either of them could really shout out a comeback. Tony scowled in Loki's wake.

"That guy has issues. Seriously, he's worse than Courtney Love." Clint's blue eyes narrowed and scanned the restaurant before turning back to his half eaten sandwich.

"You're telling me…"

…

Once he was outside, Loki sent the picture with the caption: _Doesn't look like him, does it?_ But from what he heard, he knew that what had been witnessed on the practice field had been legitimate. In truth, Loki did not care who the grudge was against. All he cared about was getting Clint alone again. He found the shorter boy fascinating and wanted to poke and prod him in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now that I have a full time job, I might quit my part time job, which would be a good thing for you guys because it'd mean that I'd have more time to write. Let's hope all goes well. Thanks for all of the support and feedback; I appreciate it very much. Well, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

The drive to the theater took about two hours, not that Clint minded. He sat in back with Bruce and laid his head on the man's lap while he listened to his iPod. Steve drove and Tony occupied the passenger seat and talked nonstop. Thank God Bruce was there because Tony would've gotten mad at Clint's lack of response; after a few seconds, hearing Tony talk about science and mechanics made Clint want to vomit all over his best friend.

From what Tony had told Clint previously, he and Steve had been out on dates to this particular movie theater quite a few times. Considering that what they were doing was more than slightly illegal, it made perfect sense to have to travel to go out and be together publically. At least, it made perfect sense to Clint. What he, Tony, Steve, and Bruce were doing was wrong, but it was worth it. After all, they weren't like normal, ordinary teenagers and they wouldn't risk being with Steve and Bruce just for shits and giggles. They were both in it for the long haul and that was that. Even if they had to go long distances just to go out to a movie, it was all worth it.

Finally, they made it to city. Clint turned his iPod off, took out his ear buds, and looked out the window at everything that was passing by. Yes, he had been in the city before whenever the archery team had an away game, but he never really had the time to go looking around. Now though, now was different. His blue eyes watched as the tall buildings passed by. Businesses, stores, cafes; everything under the sun was alive in the city and it intrigued him. He figured that, if he were around it more, he wouldn't be as fascinated, but for once, Clint was glad that he lived in a small town. Sure, it was boring as hell, but that made trips like the one they were on that more exciting and new.

"Clint, did you hear a single word that I just said?" Clint snapped his head towards Tony, who was looking at him through his sunglasses and with a pout on his face.

"Huh?" If possible, Tony pouted even more while Bruce laughed and Steve tried his best not to smile.

"You know, I'm going to do that to you someday and see how you like it." Clint grinned and nodded, waving Tony's words away like they were nothing.

"I'm sure you will. Now, what were you saying?" Clint leaned back and watched as Tony huffed out a laugh. As much as he would try, and he would try, Tony didn't have the capacity to stay mad at Clint.

"I was saying, Agent Airhead, that we should grab a bite to eat before we go roaming the shops before the movie. There's this nice, little shawarma joint that Steve and I went to last time. It was quaint, but the food was great." Clint quirked a brow and Tony turned slightly serious for a moment. "We're going."

"Okay, oaky. I heard you the first time." Clint moved and leaned against Bruce's shoulder. The man wrapped his arm around Clint's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head. His body was feeling a bit stiff, but he was up for walking around. The day was still young – thank God for no school on Saturdays – and the sun was shining brightly, the sky a deeper blue than it usually was during the summer.

"What's shawarma anyway?" Tony turned and gaped at Clint as though he had just grown a second head. Clint laughed and held his hands up. "I honestly don't know."

"Clint…we can't be friends anymore. You're too lame." Clint shrugged and Bruce pulled him closer.

"So that means I get Clint all to myself then, right?" Tony arched a brow at Bruce.

"Uh, no. He was my best friend before he was your boyfriend. Sorry, but that's how it works." Steve glanced at Tony.

"Since when?" The history teacher asked him. Tony looked over at him.

"Since I said so." Tony turned back to Clint and Bruce and said, "You noobs are in for a treat. You won't be disappointed. If you are, then my name's not Tony Stark."

"Whatever you say, Tony." Tony's brown eyes narrowed at Clint, who gave him a smirk in return.

"You'll be groveling on the ground, saying how much you underestimated me later, Arrow Boy."

Before too long, Steve was pulling into a parking garage. After paying for a ticket, they found a parking space and got out. Clint groaned as he stood up and stretched. It felt so damn nice to finally be out of the car. Tony gasped in relief and stretched before straightening out his shirt. Even when hanging out with friends, the genius still acted as though he were in front of his parents. When they were all ready, they left the garage and started walking down the sidewalk, pasting a few cafes and stores along the way. With Tony in front, pulling Steve along by the hand, and Clint and Bruce following behind, they swerved through the crowded streets, heading towards wherever the shawarma restaurant was.

"It's right up here. You'll taste buds will be thanking me." Clint shared a look with Bruce, who squeezed his hand.

"So, if we get food poisoning, our stomachs can beat you up?" Tony shot Bruce a look and frowned.

"If you throw up on me, I'll ruin all of your purple shirts." Clint could feel himself getting red and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Bruce gave Tony a slightly confused look.

"My purple shirts?" Clint glared up at Tony, who merely steered them into the shawarma restaurant.

"Yeah. Clint's favorite color is purple and he loves those purple shirts of yours. He's always gushing whenever you wear them. I still have some of the text messages." Bruce turned to Clint, an amused look on his face, as they found a table and sat down. Clint tried his best to not look embarrassed.

"Text messages?" Tony nodded and grabbed one of the menus that the waitress placed on their table.

"Yep. He sent me a few yesterday when you wore your purple shirt." Clint hid behind his menu, his eyes alternating between scanning the menu and watching his companions. He felt Bruce's hand on his thigh and he automatically relaxed.

"You know, it's against the rules to text during class, Tony," Steve told his boyfriend, his head turned towards Tony while he quickly read through the menu.

"Yeah, I know. Just like teachers aren't supposed to listen to iPods while grading papers. Stupid rules are meant to be broken, Steve." The waitress came and took their orders before leaving them alone. Tony sipped his Coke and looked around. Clint took a chance and looked over at Bruce. The science teacher had a soft smile on his face and his dark eyes were scanning the joint. His hand never left Clint's leg, not that he minded much.

Their food came and they ate while they talked. Well, while Tony talked. He told them about what there was to do around the city and where all of the 'cool' places were. The shawarma was pretty good, different, but good, and Clint was having a pretty good time by the time they were all finished eating. After paying, they left the shawarma restaurant and followed Tony as he led them to the nearest shopping mall, talking nonstop while he did so.

"So, how'd you guys like the place? Told ya it was small and quaint, didn't I? You seemed to like the shawarma. It kicked ass, didn't it? Practically knocked your expectations out of the water. I know; I saw the looks on your faces. Are you going to get down on your knees and grovel before me, Legolas, and tell me how awesome I am? Because I wouldn't be opposed to that." Steve stared at Tony, who gave him a blindingly bright smile and kissed the back of his hand.

"Calm down, babe. I'd never pick Clint over you. Not that you're not a looker, Clint, because you totally are," Tony threw Clint a grin and a wink. Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arm around Clint as they entered the mall's lobby.

"Thanks, I think? And, no offense Tony, but you're not exactly my type." Tony gave Clint a look of mock hurt.

"But Bruce is a science nerd. I'm not a science nerd exactly, but I am a genius." Clint rolled his eyes and glanced up at Bruce. The man was holding back his laughter in an attempt to avoid stares and whispers. Seeing Bruce in a better mood made Clint feel better himself. Betty had really put a strain on both of them, but now that she was out of their lives, they could move forward.

"I take pride in my science nerdiness, thank you very much," Bruce said, his lopsided smile on his face.

"If you're so smart, Tony, then how come you aren't in college by now?" Tony scoffed at Clint's questions. They stepped onto the escalator and rode it to the second floor.

"Because as much as I'd love to be at M.I.T. right now, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind, Clint. Just think of all the trouble you'd be getting into without having an escape plan or a way of getting out of trouble if I had left you behind. Why, you'd have turned into a common juvenile delinquent." Clint snickered.

"I think I'd have more luck getting away with things than you give me credit for. But I appreciate having a sidekick all the same." Tony spotted a _Spencer's_ and dragged Clint into it. Steve didn't really care for the store, so instead, he tagged along with Bruce to the bookstore.

"You're going to pay for that later, Barton." Clint smirked.

"I'll buy you a slurpee at the movie theaters."

"Deal."

Although Tony joked about it with Clint, the blonde knew that Tony meant what he had said. They had been friends for a long time and really had no one else to rely on. Friend-wise, that is. Being put into separate classes was one thing, but being miles upon miles apart was another. Tony was Clint's best friend and one of his biggest supporters, just as Clint was Tony's best friend and gave him more support than his father ever could with just one sentence. Even though Tony had Steve and Clint had Bruce, the bond shared between the two was too strong, too important, to leave behind. Whatever they would do after school was done and over with, they would probably be working together at some point in time. Clint and Tony both knew that they were too close, too much alike, to not be involved in each other's lives.

When it was half an hour before the movie was supposed to start, all four of them left the mall and headed towards the theater. Steve was listening to Tony talk about his latest project, something to do with an A.I. he had been working on since forever. Clint barely heard a word of it though. Bruce was talking to him about gamma radiation and how it's used to kill pesticides in food, a topic that was brought up by Clint's harmless question about what new books Bruce had picked up at the bookstore. Not that he minded all that much, though. The way that Bruce talked about gamma radiation and science in general, the way he was so passionate and enthused by it, brought it to life and made it kind of not boring. And Clint even managed to retain some of the information, which was a feat in and of itself.

They made it to the theater, bought their tickets, and moved to the snack bar. Clint bought Tony is cherry slurpee while Steve bought popcorn and soda for the rest of them. The history teacher really was a nice guy and Clint was glad that Tony had someone like Steve who genuinely cared about and loved him. With their tickets and snacks in hand, they walked down the corridor and entered theater four. While the theater wasn't packed, there were still a lot of people there. Tony walked up the stairs to the very last row and sat down in the middle of the section. Steve sat on his left while Clint took the seat to his right. Bruce sat down beside him and handed Clint their popcorn before placing their soda in the cup holder. The previews began and everyone in the theater fell silent. Except, that is, for Tony.

"I've been waiting for this movie to come out for a while now. You know, Tim Burton wanted to make this movie back when _Nightmare_ came out." Clint watched the previews as he ate some popcorn and only half listened to Tony.

"You don't say."

"I think so, anyways. Oh, we should totally come back here and see that one. It looks good. Anyway, Catherine O'Hara's in this one. She was in _Beetlejuice _and _Nightmare Before Christmas_." From beside Tony, Steve cleared his throat and grabbed Tony's hand.

"Tony?" Clint watched as his friend turned to the older man.

"Yes, dear?"

"Shut up and watch the previews."

…

"You've got to be kidding me." Loki's smirk widened and he leaned back in his chair.

"I kid you not. I've told you everything I've heard and seen. You hold the proof right there in your hand. The restaurant, the mall, the theater... Pictures do not lie, I'm afraid. It's as plain as day who Bruce Banner was with." Loki watched as she collapsed back into her chair, his phone in her hand.

"_Clint Barton?_ That brat?" Her voice was soft and her eyes and expression full of shock and disbelief.

"You may choose to belief whatever you want to, Ms. Ross. But like I said, pictures do not lie. Clint Barton and Bruce Banner are together. Much to the annoyance of you and I both." Loki watched and Ms. Ross flipped through the pictures before she exited out of them. Placing his phone back on the desk, she held a hand to her face and took deep, calming breaths. Silence settled down over them for minutes on end, emotions surging and boiling, and Loki enjoyed every second of it. Finally, Ms. Ross' dark eyes met his green ones and she spoke.

"Why would you help me out? You never did tell me why you were interested in helping me out in the first place. What do you have to gain?" Loki's grin was wicked and he leaned his elbows on the table, his hands folded underneath his chin.

"I've been very much aware of Clint Barton's existence ever since I came to this school. He's fascinating and intriguing and I want him. Getting Banner out of the picture will solve that problem for me. By helping you with this, you and I both gain what we want. It's quite simple, actually." Ms. Ross scrutinized him for a moment before she nodded and sighed softly.

"Where do we proceed from here?" Loki's green eyes lit up with mischief and mayhem.

"Well, there are quite a few ways we could go about this. However, there is one that I'm particularly fond of…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. Hopefully it won't take so long from now on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter though! R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

The door bell rang and Bruce sighed. Setting the research papers aside, Bruce got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. Opening it up, his body tensed and his mind went into defense mode. Before he could even get his thoughts together, Bruce tried to slam the door shut, but Betty stuck her foot in between the door and its frame, preventing him from doing so.

"Easy, Bruce. I just came here to talk." Bruce's brown eyes studied her coldly, not trusting her and definitely not wanting her on his property.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore, Betty. We're done. It's over. We can't even been friends anymore because you take things too far even when I ask you not to." Betty reached into her purse and took her phone out. She flipped through it before holding it out to show Bruce what she wanted him to see.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about this." Bruce looked at the picture and it felt as though his heart had stopped beating. The picture on Betty's phone was of him and Clint at the mall, holding hands and laughing. Thankfully, Tony and Steve hadn't been caught in the picture, but that was a very small comfort. He felt himself pale and his eyes widened. How the hell did Betty get a hold of that? Had she been following him?

"So, this is who you're with? Clint Barton? _Barton?_" Betty asked him, her voice filled with disbelief and disgust. "Of all people, why Barton? Why a minor, Bruce? Why one of your students when you could have had me?"

Bruce had to lean on the door frame to keep himself from collapsing. After all of the hard work and caution both he and Clint used to keep their love safe and sound, it had been found out. Not only that, but it had been found out by someone who was surely going to destroy both of them. It was all he could do to keep himself from panicking. What was going to happen now? What did Betty plan to do exactly? Get him fired and arrested? Was that what she wanted? There was always the very slim possibility that she wouldn't report him, but why would she do that? Perhaps she wanted him to be with her in exchange for keeping silent. Either way, Bruce and Clint were royally screwed. This wasn't going to end well. Feeling defeated, Bruce sagged a little against the door frame.

"What do you want from me, Betty?" Betty's dark eyes met his own and Bruce forced himself to repress a shudder.

"Break up with Barton, Bruce." Bruce released a humorless laugh.

"And what? Get back together with you?" A smirk slowly formed on Betty's face.

"No. I know you, Bruce, and I know that you wouldn't risk being caught unless you truly and deeply loved Clint Barton. So instead of getting back together with you, you're going to break up with Clint and be all alone. Because if you don't do that, then not only will Principal Fury find out about your sordid love affair, but so will the police. And so will everyone else in this town." Bruce glared at her, his anger starting to bubble dangerously close to the surface. He knew that Betty had the upper hand in this, but part of him didn't care anyway. Part of him wanted to reach out and choke her, deprive her of life just as she was depriving him of his life. But Bruce didn't reach out and wrap his hands around her neck. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the ground.

"You can't be serious…"

"Do you really want to try me, Bruce?" No, Bruce didn't want to try her. He wouldn't risk it. Although it broke his heart even thinking about leaving Clint, Bruce honestly didn't see a way out.

"Alright… Alright…" Bruce sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Betty's countenance brightened up and her posture relaxed a bit. She put her phone back in her purse.

"Good. I'm glad to know that you're still the smart guy that I knew and loved." Bruce snorted and kept his gaze focused on anything but Betty.

"How will I know that you broke up with that Barton brat?" Bruce's eyes, filled with rage and loathing, met hers and Betty stepped back, obviously shocked and frightened at what she saw in them.

"Trust me, you'll know. Now get off my property." She wasted no time in leaving and Bruce was more than grateful for that. Otherwise he really would have killed her. From his place in the doorway, he watched as Betty got in her car and drove away. Finally, Bruce managed to pull himself away from the door and close it. Retreating into his house, Bruce grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Clint.

_I need to talk to you now. _Within a matter of seconds, Clint responded.

_At practice. When do u want me to come over?_

_ As soon as you can._

_ Sure thing, Brucie. _Bruce was glad for the extra time. He'd need it to prepare for the worst thing he was about to experience in his life. Wasting no time, Bruce got up, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and made his way to the kitchen. Sitting down, he began to write furiously, jotting down everything that Clint would need to know. Of course, he'd tell Clint not to look at it until he got home, but something was better than nothing.

…

He ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran from all of those horrifying words, from the overwhelming sadness and utter heartbreak that was threatening to destroy him, from the man that he loved and who had claimed to have loved him…

Clint ran past his home, past his parents who would want to know what had happened as soon as he ran into the house and up the stairs. He ran past his house filled with warm light and love because he didn't want them to see the hot tears streaming down his face and the despair and sorrow etched in his features. If his parents saw him so upset, they'd demand to know what had happened, and Clint knew that he wouldn't be able to conjure the words. Even a lie would be impossible for him to achieve at the moment.

_"We can't do this anymore, Clint."_ Yes, yes we fucking can. Don't give me that shit, Bruce, Clint had wanted to yell and shout at the man. But he was in too much shock to speak.

_"This just isn't going to work out." _But it would if Bruce would just work with him a little. Yes, Clint knew that he was a flawed human being, but he never thought that Bruce had an issue with that. Hell, everyone was flawed, so Bruce couldn't have been expecting perfection.

_"I'm so sorry, Clint." _Liar, Clint had thought, you're not sorry, not one bit. If you were, then you wouldn't be doing this.

_"Please take this, Clint."_ Clint had stepped back when Bruce had offered the envelope, but the man had forced it into his hand. Bruce tried to pull him into a hug, but Clint couldn't stand being in that house any longer, so he ran.

And he hadn't stopped. Not until he was at the park on the other side of town with legs that felt as though they were about to collapse from under him. Now, he was sitting on the ground leaning against one of the big oak trees, the earth beneath him cold and hard. Clint's chest rose and fell as he panted and he ran a hand over his face, wiping away whatever tear-stains were there. Well, he tried to. He knew that he looked like hell; he felt even worse. When Bruce had texted him, an unsettling feeling had fallen upon him, but Clint shrugged it off. Now though, he knew that he should have figured something bad was going to happen.

Why would Bruce break up with him? Did something go wrong? It didn't seem as though something had gone wrong? Hadn't Bruce told him that Clint was everything he wanted? Was that a lie? Had it all been a lie?

Remembering the envelope Bruce had given him, Clint pulled it out of his pocket. He laughed, a humorless laugh that sounded more like a choked sob, and he hesitated in opening it. Why did Bruce give this damn thing to him? To remind Clint of what he had lost? As though he'd be able to forget any time soon. Nonetheless, Clint opened the envelope, receiving a paper cut while he did so. Cursing, he sucked on the cut as he pulled the letter out. It was Bruce's writing – of course it would be – and it appeared to have been hastily written, which worried Clint. But his blue eyes ran over the words on the paper, drinking in everything that was there.

His tears stopped and his sadness and pain dulled, but only just, and not enough to make Clint feel marginally better. Hope, however, began to rise into his chest as he read the letter. When he was done, he read the letter again, allowing his brain to actually process what Bruce had wanted to tell him so desperately. Somehow, Ms. Ross had found out. She had pictures of them, she knew of the love affair that Bruce and Clint were having. If Bruce didn't leave Clint, she'd go to the authorities and then Bruce would be taken away forever. At that, a sharp stab of pain grasped Clint's heart. He never wanted to see Bruce behind bars, ever. The man was too good, too wonderful to have to suffer just because of the love they shared. Ms. Ross wanted Bruce to suffer more than she wanted him back; she wanted Bruce to be alone, to want and need and crave what he had had but couldn't have any longer thanks to her. Clint knew that he should have been angry at the man for being so cowardly, but he couldn't be angry at Bruce. Hell, he could never hate the man for anything, not when he had done so much for Clint and for their love.

When he was done, Clint folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. Knowing that Bruce really didn't want to break up with Clint gave him some peace of mind. It made him feel a little better, but this entire situation brought questions to his mind. How had Ms. Ross found out about them? Did she find out on her own or did she have help? Who would have helped her? Why would they help her? Feeling drained and exhausted beyond belief, Clint forced himself to stand up on wobbly legs and started his trek home. He'd have to tell Tony about this; he _wanted_ to tell Tony about this. Perhaps, together, they'd figure something out.

…

"Why hello, Clint." Clint tensed when he heard Loki's voice. He kept his eyes focused on the contents in his locker though.

"Loki." He could hear the smirk on the taller boy's face as he spoke.

"You're looking haggard today. Have you been sleeping well?" Nightmares had kept Clint from sleeping, nightmares about Bruce leaving him, breaking up with him worse than he had. His archery hadn't suffered from it, but his body was starting to lag.

"As best as I can. Why do you wanna know?" Loki was way too close to him. Clint could feel the other's body heat radiating off of him and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"You're a fascinating creature, Clint. In fact, I'd like to study you more." Clint's stomach clenched. He'd rather be as far away from Loki as possible. But Clint didn't say anything. Instead, he just got his books and shoved them into his book bag, wanting the conversation to be done and over with already.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime? Perhaps to the movies or dinner? Whatever you prefer." At long last, Clint looked at Loki, blue eyes staring defiantly into green ones.

"How about not? I have others things to do aside from going out on dates." Loki frowned and Clint felt victorious. Apparently, the other teen hadn't been expecting that. That's what he got for being so cocky and arrogant, though.

"Why not? Are you with that Stark fellow or something?" Something in Loki's eyes told Clint that the other knew that Tony was just a friend and nothing more. But Clint didn't call him out on it, not when he wasn't sure what exactly Loki had been implying. He'd have to tell Tony about it later on and, hopefully, they'd be able to figure it out.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." Clint zipped up his book bag and shut his locker.

"Then why did you reject my date proposal?" Clint almost growled, but he forced himself not to.

"Because I don't like you, Loki. It's that simple. Sorry, but that's the truth. Catch ya later." Clint left the teenager at his locker, hoping and praying that he wouldn't 'catch him later' as he had said. He'd rather go the rest of his life without seeing Loki ever again, but he knew that that wasn't realistic. Still, a guy could dream, couldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It would figure that as soon as I get free time, I get sicker than a dog. Hence why I haven't been writing as much. I feel bad about it, but I'm afraid it can't be help. But, here's the next chapter, so R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Tony frowned as he read the letter Bruce had given Clint. His brown eyes scrutinized the words on the paper carefully as he read them once again. Clint watched him with anticipation, slowly swiveling in his chair as his best friend processed everything he had just read. The chilly atmosphere of the school's computer lab caused Clint to shiver and made talking about what had happened all the more difficult, but he needed to let Tony know. And he was glad he did, because Clint didn't think he'd be able to go through the rest of the school day without telling Tony.

Technically, they were supposed to be in class, but Clint couldn't bring himself to walk through the halls, knowing that he'd see Bruce like he always did. It wasn't just that though, although that was a major part of it. Clint had been avoiding Loki all day like the he was the plague, something that was easier said than done since the taller teen was in most of his classes. Before Loki had even expressed an interest in him, Clint had always been uncomfortable around him. Now though, it was even worse because it felt as though Loki's eyes were watching his every move, and they probably were.

After what felt like forever, Tony finally laid Bruce's letter on the lab table by his keyboard and turned to Clint. But he wasn't looking at Clint; he was looking past him, his mind deep in concentration and thought.

"Well, this is a bit of a problem. And by a bit, I mean it's a big problem." Tony drummed his fingers together as he spoke. Clint felt as though the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. He hated that feeling. Sighing heavily, Clint nodded and swiveled his chair again.

"Yeah. Tell me about it…" It was quiet in the computer lab; the only sound resonating in the room were the computers humming softly. Tony spun in his chair, swiveling much like Clint had been doing, as he thought. Minutes passed before he spoke again and Clint's blue eyes watched as he listened to what his genius friend had managed to come up with.

"Okay, here's a somewhat shaky, as of yet fool proof idea. Thought." Clint raised a brow.

"Really?" Tony sent him a look that clearly said, 'don't interrupt my awesome' before he explained.

"I don't want to use the term 'idea' because, like I said, it's not fool proof and I haven't worked out how we'd go about doing it anyway." Clint nodded in understanding.

"Oh. So, what…thought did you come up with?" Tony leaned back in his chair.

"We, somehow, get Ms. Ross' phone and delete the evidence. Permanently. I know exactly how to make it as though she had never received those pictures from the start." Clint looked at Tony, obviously impressed.

"You can do that?" Tony gave him another look.

"I'm Tony Stark, Robin Hood. I can do anything." Clint nodded in agreement and couldn't help but feel a little bit better, more hopeful, than he had been previously. But his mind began to stir and a thought surfaced.

"But what about who sent her the pictures?" Tony paused for a moment and stared off into space as he thought. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"We find whoever sent her the pictures and delete them too. No harm, no foul. Short, sweet, and to the point." Clint released a breath and sat back in his chair.

"But who sent her the pictures?" Tony paused, frowning, and went back into deep space to think more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of the five minute interval that the students were given to head to their last class of the day. Clint frowned as he thought about the last archery competition of the season. He never missed, not ever, but he had been wavering, suffering because of what had been going on. It was bad enough that Coulson noticed it right away. Thank God he was the only one who did though, because Clint wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle and take in stride the jibes of his team mates. Part of him wanted to stay after school and practice out on the field, but Clint wasn't sure if he'd do that. Another part of him sent painful reminders of the times when Bruce would be there as he practiced and that sent him into a downward spiral, something that he had been desperately trying to avoid.

"I have an idea of who it might be, but I'm not quite sure." Clint looked up at Tony and saw that his friend's brown eyes were watching him intently.

"Who d'you think it could be?" Tony shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly although it looked stiff and forced.

"There are a few people I can think of. But for now, I think you should accept Loki's date proposal." Clint jerked up right when Tony told him that. Had he just heard his best friend correctly? Tony knew that Clint thought Loki was weird. Was he going bat shit crazy?

"And why the hell would I do that?" Tony's eyes looked into Clint's, lacking any manner of humor for once.

"Do you trust me?" Of course Clint trusted him. He trusted him with his secrets, his nightmares and dreams, and his life.

"You know that I do, Tony. We wouldn't be sitting here otherwise if I didn't." Tony nodded and a little bit of relief entered his gaze.

"Then do as I say and go on a date with him." Clint felt a heavy weight rest on his chest, but he nodded in agreement.

"Fine. When do you want me to go and find the creeper?"

"If you stay and practice on the field for a while, he'll find you. He's been watching you all damn day like a cat watching a wounded mouse. I'm sure he'll pounce as soon as he gets the chance." Clint didn't like the sound of that, not one bit, but he knew that Tony had a plan. It may not have been much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. If anyone could follow through with a plan with conviction, it was Tony. And that brought another thing up…

"When did you want to hijack Ms. Ross' phone then?" Tony leaned back in his chair, a pen in between his hands.

"After school today. She usually heads to the bathroom five minutes after the bell rings. We'll sneak in, grab her phone, erase the pictures, and return it before she gets back." Clint snorted.

"How long do you think we'll have exactly, Tony? It doesn't take long to go to the bathroom." Tony nodded.

"Usually, but Ms. Ross usually stops to talk to Ms. Gray when she goes to the bathroom, and Ms. Gray has the same habit that she does. So, we have a distraction after all." Clint could feel a smirk tugging at his lips, thankful that his best friend was so much more observant than he was.

"So, we have a plan," Clint said. Tony nodded.

"Yep."

"And there's only the slight possibility of being caught, right?" Tony shrugged.

"The odds of us getting caught in the act are about sixty-four percent." Clint quirked a brow and Tony flashed him a grin.

"Getting caught in the act is all part of the fun, my friend. Besides, we should be used to the prospect of getting into trouble." Clint pondered this for a brief second before nodding.

"This is true. Well then, I feel a bit better." Tony looked proud of himself and Clint chuckled a little bit.

"Good. That was part of the plan too, and it worked. I knew it would though because it was my plan. And my plans almost always work." Clint rolled his eyes and was hit with a pen for his insolence.

…

When the final bell rang for the day, Tony and Clint left the computer lab and made their way towards Ms. Ross' classroom. They waited around the corner of the hallway as students passed them by, bumped into them, told them to fucking move, and talked and laughed loudly. If only they knew what Tony and Clint were up to. It didn't take long for most of the students to clear out. Some of them stayed behind, Clint knew, for clubs and sports and stuff, but most of them were leaving. Ms. Ross' classroom door opened at exactly two thirty-five and she made her way left, heading towards the restrooms.

"C'mon." Tony jabbed Clint's side with his elbow and, together, they ran down the hall and into her classroom. Clint felt very much like Robin as Tony strode over to the teacher's desk and grabbed her phone.

"Hm. That was pathetically easy." Clint rolled his eyes. They really didn't have the time to stop and reminisce.

"Can we go now, Batman? We don't have time to spare, y'know." Tony, with Ms. Ross' phone gripped in his hands, turned and bolted out of the room with Clint following right behind him.

Turning left, they ran past the girls' bathroom and into the boys'. Clint stood guard at the door while Tony entered the largest stall and worked his technical wonders. They had already planned everything out like that, just in case someone came into the bathroom while Tony had the phone. Pushing the bathroom door openly only just, Clint watched for Ms. Ross to leave the restroom. After a minute or two, both Ms. Ross and Ms. Gray exited the bathroom and parted ways. Feeling a small bit of relief, Clint turned his head back just as Tony opened the large stall, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Because of my genius, her phone no longer has the pictures of you and Bruce on them." Tony handed Clint the phone, showing the absence of the pictures as he continued with, "You're welcome."

"Thanks, Tony. You're a life saver. Seriously." Clint gave his best friend a smile and Tony patted him on the arm.

"Anything for you, Tiger. Now, let's put this little baby in the girls' bathroom. With any luck, Ms. Ross with think that she had a blonde moment and dropped her phone when she went to sit down." Clint snickered as they felt the boys' bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the lobby then. Have fun with your excursion." He threw a suggestive smirk Tony's way and the Stark heir grinned back at him.

"Oh, I will. The ladies love my money." With that, Tony grabbed onto the handle to the girls' bathroom. Clint walked to the lobby before he could watch his friend slip inside.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. The story's starting to wind down now. It's almost sad to think about it, but it had to happen eventually. Anyway, here's the latest chapter! R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

Clint felt his gaze before he even heard him approaching. It sent cold chills down his spine, but he suppressed the urge to shudder and cringe. Tony had asked Clint to say yes to Loki's date and he planned on doing just that. Why his best friend suddenly wanted him to go out with Loki, especially when Bruce had just broken up with him, he didn't know, but Clint trusted Tony. That didn't mean he wasn't going to sock the bastard when everything was all said and done though.

"You come out here even when you don't have practice. Either it's a way to relieve stress or you're paranoid that your skills will dull. Perhaps it a little bit of both, though." Clint focused on the target, but he could see Loki out of the corner of his eye. Worse, he could _feel_ his body heat, so close, too close and it was almost too much to bear.

"Archery has been my thing for years. That's something that will never change, regardless of it there's team practice or if I'm stressed or not." Clint let loose an arrow and it hit its mark, just like the others had.

"Well, you do look good while doing it. Very much so." Clint didn't say anything, he just fired another arrow. They stood in silence for a minute or two before Loki spoke once again.

"Are you still opposed to going on a date with me? I had hoped that giving you some time to think it over would help convince you otherwise." Sighing heavily, Clint lowered his bow and finally turned to face Loki. He was taller than Clint, always had been, and he had a predatory look in his eyes that made Clint want to hide away from him. However, he didn't have that luxury, not when Tony was counting on him. What he was counting on, exactly, Clint didn't know. All he did know was that the genius billionaire owed him big time.

"I have thought it over, actually." Loki's green eyes filled with satisfaction and hope. Part of Clint felt a bit bad for the guy; he thought that Clint was genuinely interested in him and that made the shorter teen feel a bit guilty. Another part of him just wanted Loki to leave him alone. Why the hell did Clint have such a soft spot for his best friend? He really wished he knew.

"You have, have you?" Loki looked pleased and Clint forced himself not to wince. Instead, he crossed the field to the target and removed the arrows.

"Yeah." Loki watched him all the while and Clint felt himself getting irritated. He walked back to where he had stood and placed the arrows back in their quiver.

"Do not keep me waiting, Clint. While I don't mind being teased and toyed with, I must say that I'm very much on edge right now. So, tell me, if you would be so kind to do so." Picking up his bag and his bow, Clint's blue eyes met Loki's green ones. Breathing in, he forced a smile on his face and watched as Loki visibly relaxed and adopted an air of arrogance.

"Why the hell not? It's not like I'm weighed down by a ball and chain anymore, right? Besides, we might have a good time." A satisfied smirk spread across Loki's face slowly and he eyed Clint over before he replied.

"I must say that I am very glad that you've changed your mind." Clint shrugged and gave Loki a flirty grin. It was faked of course, but as long as the other teen didn't know that Clint was in the clear.

"So, when did you wanna go out?" The Cheshire Cat grin that Loki had on his face made him look like an evil maniac. Clint was really beginning to regret that he was friends with Tony fucking Stark.

"How about tonight? Dinner and a movie. How does that sound?" Clint started heading towards the locker room, anxious to put his gear away and let Tony know that everything was good as well as desperately wanting to be as far from Loki was possible.

"Sounds like a date. Six o'clock?" Loki nodded and his hungry eyes watched Clint's every move

"Six o'clock it is, Clint Barton. I shall see you then." Clint flashed another flirty grin at Loki before he made his way inside.

When he was safely tucked away from the hungry gaze of the other teen, Clint collapsed against the door. His heart pounded in his ears and he was held his bow in a death grip. Tony so owed him for this; he really fucking owed him. Clint waited until he was calmer before he moved further into the locker room. He quickly returned his bow and quiver of arrows to their proper storage room before he got his phone out. Sending Tony a quick text. Making his way towards the exit, a movement from Coulson's office caught his attention.

Stopping, Clint turned and spotted Coach in his office. And Bruce was there. They were talking. Well, Coach was talking; Bruce was nodding to whatever he was saying, but his dark eyes were focused on Clint. It made his heart stop beating. Those dark eyes held many emotions and one of them was betrayal. Had Bruce seen what had happened on the field between Clint and Loki? It was possible, especially if he had just arrived at Coulson's office. Just seeing the man made Clint's heart ache and burn, almost as though it were being crushed all over again. Seeing how exhausted he looked, seeing those nasty bags under his eyes, and seeing how dejected Bruce looked altogether made Clint want to go into Coach's office and wrap his arms around the man and hold him like there was no tomorrow. He actually did take a step towards the office and Bruce saw that, but Clint forced himself to stop. Shaking his head, Clint walked out of the locker room and made his way outside to head home, keeping a death grip on his bag all the while.

…

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Clint paused, his hand on the door knob, as his mother approached him. She was smiling at him gently and Clint forced himself to appear calm and collected.

"I kind of…have a date tonight, Mom." At that, her eyes lit up and Clint found himself smiling for real. Her obvious happiness at the fact that he had a date made him feel better.

"Really? What's her name?" Clint squirmed and realization hit his mom. She nodded and gave him a sheepish smile. Seeing her embarrassed at getting it wrong made him laugh. If it was his dad, it'd be even more hilarious.

"What's his name?" Clint tried not to cringe. He wasn't sure how well he did, though. Jesus, even the thought of Loki made him squirm unpleasantly. Definitely not good.

"Loki. He's in a few of my classes. We're going out to dinner and then to the movies." She nodded and beamed at him.

"Have fun, okay? And be safe. Don't stay out all night. Remember that you still have a curfew." Clint nodded and waved her off and he stepped outside. With his hands in the main pocket of his hoodie, Clint began the trek to the restaurant, wanting the night to be over and done with already.

…

Clint squirmed in his seat as he nibbled on his French fries. He was sitting across from Loki in a booth at one of the smaller, quainter restaurants in town. There had been a lot of times when Tony and he had been there and they had the best chicken tenders and fries around. Their honey mustard sauce was also pretty bitching and that was why he loved the place. Being there with Loki, however, put a damper on the entire experience. Luckily, they were almost done and if Tony decided to strike, which Clint figured he had planned to show up eventually, then the date would be over sooner rather than later. Loki leaned back in his seat, wiped his mouth with his napkin and started scooting out of the booth.

"Pardon me. I need to use the restroom. I will be right back, Clint." Clint nodded and watched him go. It was only a temporary relief, but at least he didn't have to deal with Loki and his awkward stares for a few minutes. As soon as Loki made it to the restroom, Tony slipped into his seat, surprising Clint a little bit. He had hoped that his friend had planned on showing up but he wasn't positive if he was actually going to or not.

"How's it goin', Champ? Good, I hope." Loki had left his phone sit on the table before he went to the restrooms. Tony plucked it up off the table as though it were his phone and started going through it. Clint watched him as he did so, not completely understanding why his best friend was doing so in the first place.

"Could be better… You so owe me for this one. You know that, right?" Tony waved him off as he did…whatever the hell he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I'll take you to see that _Lord of the Rings_ marathon on _the Hobbit_'s opening night, okay? I'll even buy you all of the popcorn and junk food you want, okay?" Clint sent Tony a glare, to which his brown eyes looked up at him and quirked a brow, before he sat back against the booth.

"So, what are you doing, anyway?" Tony's fingers moved with deft precision and accuracy, like he knew exactly what he needed to do. He probably did. In fact, Clint knew that he did.

"Doing the same thing that I did with Ms. Ross' phone: deleting the evidence. Also, I'm making sure that he can't find the pictures or bring them back period." Clint stared at Tony with disbelief. Had he…had he really just heard that?

"Wait… Are…are you trying to tell me…?" Tony nodded and set the phone down, smirking triumphantly.

"That Loki was the one doing all of the spying for Ms. Ross? Yes, I am. But I can't explain things right now. Loki's currently headed this way, so try and act like we were just having a normal conversation." Clint looked to the side and saw that Loki was, indeed, headed their way and he didn't look all that happy. Oh, his face didn't betray how he really felt, but his walk was brisk and stiff. Yep, he was definitely not happy that Tony was intruding on their date.

"Stark, fancy meeting you here." Tony sat back, arms crossed over his chest, and stared up at Loki.

"Yeah, how about that? It's a small town, after all." Loki chuckled once and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"I hate to make you feel as though you're intruding-"

"Hey, he's my best friend. I have rights." Loki ignored Tony and Clint couldn't help but share a slight smirk with the genius.

"-but you are intruding. And you're in my seat. So, if you wouldn't mind…" Loki trailed off and his green eyes bore holes into Tony's skull. Tony adopted a look of astonishment as he gestured to the seat.

"Oh! You mean that this is your seat?" Loki nodded sharply. Tony stood up and continued speaking. "Well, in that case, I'll leave you two love birds to it, then. Have fun, kiddies."

Clint watched as his best friend walked away. He wanted Tony to stay – he'd rather be out hanging with Tony instead of on a date with Loki – but he knew that he'd have to explain himself his 'date' if he spoke up. Things were awkward, and confusing, enough. As Loki sat down as flash a grin at him, Clint thought about what Tony had said and done. Had he been serious when he told Clint that Loki had been the one to take the pictures and send them to Ms. Ross? It would certainly explain why Tony wanted him to go out with Clint and why he snuck over and toyed with his phone, but why would Loki do that? Was…was it possible that Loki was genuinely interested in Clint? Such a thought almost made Clint snort. Loki himself had told others that he cared little for anyone aside from himself and his older brother, Thor, so why would he suddenly care about Clint? Genuinely care about him, anyway.

Thankfully, they finished eating and were out the door before Clint could get a headache. All he had to endure was the movie and then he'd be home free. He was so going to call Tony and ask for a thorough explanation. All of this was just too much for his inferior mind to comprehend and the sooner he understood everything the better.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the latest chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

The days were long; the nights even longer. They began to run together and it was taking its toll on Bruce. He barely slept and he didn't eat as much as he used to. It had only been a week since his break up with Clint and Bruce had buried himself in his work to keep himself from thinking about it. The problem was, however, that that was all he could think of.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Clint's face. He saw those beautiful blue eyes fill with shock and sorrow and pain and tears… Every time he was alone in the classroom or at home, he would heart Clint's voice, the disbelief and pain etched in every word he spoke. What words he had managed to speak anyway. Bruce's heart broke even as he told Clint that they couldn't be together anymore. His soul burned with pain as he watched Clint react to his harsh, unforgiving words. He had never wanted to see Clint look so devastated and destroyed. And he couldn't excuse what he had done. Even though he did write that letter, Bruce knew that he simply could have told Clint. But he had been a coward, he had been weak, and he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Bruce had wanted nothing more than to tell Clint that he had been lying and pull him into his arms. Even right now, as he sat at his desk at home, he wanted nothing more than to call Clint or text him, just to see how he was doing. To see what he had been doing with Loki… Oh yes, Bruce had seen Clint talking to Loki out on the field before he stepped inside Phil's office. He didn't like seeing them together, but Bruce knew he had no right to feel that way. After all, he had broken Clint, broken his heart, and had ended their relationship because he was a coward. But he still didn't like it. And he wasn't stupid enough to deny that he was jealous, especially when Steve had told him that Clint had accept Loki's date proposal.

He had no idea what to say or think to that. Not at first, anyway. But the first thing that did come to mind and mouth was, 'why?' Steve gave him a sympathetic look and told Bruce that that was all Tony had told him. That didn't make him feel any better. Then again, what he was feeling was probably nothing compared to what Clint was feeling. Bruce knew that Clint still loved him; if he didn't, then he wouldn't be hurting so much. So Bruce figured that Loki was just a rebound, something to help Clint forget about what had happened.

But Bruce knew the truth. Neither he nor Clint would be able to forget about each other. Months could pass, maybe even years, and they would still remember. Would Betty keep those pictures forever? Would her source keep them forever? He really hoped not because being away from Clint was his own personal hell. And he didn't know how much more of it he'd be able to take.

…

Clint was standing at his locker, talking to Tony before school started, when he saw Loki stalking towards them out of the corner of his eye. By just glancing at him, Clint could tell that the taller teen was angry; his body was tense and ridged and his green eyes held anger and loathing in them. His face was a cool mask of calm, but Clint wasn't fooled one bit. Neither was Tony, and they both knew why Loki was furious.

"Hello Clint. Stark," Loki all but seethed at them. Tony grinned up at him and Clint leaned against his locker, his arms folded over his chest.

"Loki. I see you're in prime Diva mode this morning. What? No Slim Quick in the cafeteria today?" Loki's green eyes turned to Stark and Clint pictured the other as a snake, hissing and poised to strike.

"Shut your mouth, Stark. I can assure you that attempting to jest with me is more than unwise." Tony rolled his eyes and Loki turned to look at Clint.

"I wish to speak to you. Alone." Clint snorted and straightened himself up. Like hell that was happening. He'd rather kiss Ms. Piggy.

"No. Tony and I were in the middle of a conversation and you just butt into it. Whatever you need to say to me, you can say it in front of Tony since you were the one to inject yourself in our business and whatnot." Tony smirked and Clint gave him a brief grin before turning back towards Loki.

"Fine then," Loki growled and took a breath before his cold, green eyes met Clint's blue ones. "You set me up, Barton."

"I did?" Clint looked at Tony, mock surprise and innocent on his face. "Tony, did I set Loki up? I can't recall for the life of me if I did or not. Because, y'know, that's what I do in my spare time."

"I'm pretty sure that you were too busy playing with your bow to set Loki up. And I'm not talking about the one you use on the field, either. Although I'm pretty sure you'd have no problem giving everyone a good show. You are marvelous with those fingers, Robin Hood," Tony replied, smirking so wide and proud that Clint couldn't help but return it. It was contagious and it was pissing Loki off even more. Good.

"Oh please. Do not think of me as a fool. You and Stark are birds of a feather; if one of you came up with a plan, then the other is involved." Clint turned back to Loki, his own blue eyes filled with a cool clam.

"And what plan would that be, Loki?" Loki glared at him, but Clint didn't budge. He'd taken on Thor during the wrestling unit in P.E.; Loki wouldn't be nearly as challenging if it came to physical blows.

"You and Stark erased those pictures of you and Bruce off of my phone. I can't even recover them from the trash bin or anything else. I know that it was you two who did it. You must have done it while I was at the restroom while we were on our date, which I know for a fact was part of the set up as well. Don't deny it; you've been caught red handed."

Clint had known ever since their date that Loki would find out. He wasn't worried about it though. Tony was a genius, literally, with technology and in general. If he said that those pictures were gone, then they were gone. For the rest of forever. And that was more than enough to help Clint sleep better at night. It also gave him the courage to decide that he'd talk to Bruce after school today. After all, the weekend was ahead of them, just around the corner, and what better way to spend it than by making up with Bruce? Even though he was still feeling the pain and sadness of their break up, if Bruce would agree to get back together, then Clint would jump on that band wagon lickity-split.

"So, what you're saying is that you were the one who took those pictures of Bruce and I and then sent them to Ms. Ross to black mail Bruce into breaking up with me? That's right, isn't it? That's what you're saying right here, right now?" Loki's jaw snapped shut and Clint felt proud that he and Tony had caught the taller teen with red in his ledger.

"You know, I do believe that black mailing is illegal. You could get into a lot of trouble for that," Tony chastised Loki and turned to Clint. "You could totally press charges on his ass if you wanted to."

"I highly doubt that Clint will do anything of the sort," Loki hissed. Tony and Clint turned to look at him.

"And what makes you say that, Rock of Ages?" Tony quirked a brow at him, as though he thought Loki was crazy. Clint figured that he wasn't too far off on that mark.

"Because then Clint's relationship with Bruce would be made public. If that were to happen, our dear Mr. Banner would go to prison. His life would be over." Tony snorted at Loki's threat, clearly not impressed, and patted Clint on the back.

"Don't worry, buddy. We Starks can afford the best team of lawyers money can buy, and that offer is extended to you free of charge." Clint's eyebrows went up and he looked up at his best friend.

"Free of charge, huh?" Tony shrugged.

"Well, you may have to donate a _Star Wars_ marathon as a down payment." Clint shook his head.

"_Star Trek_ is better." Tony rolled his eyes at that and Clint just shook his head again. Honestly, his friend had no taste.

"You don't get it, do you?" Loki all but screamed at them. "I ruined you, Barton! I ruined your relationship with Bruce and you dare threaten me?! If I truly wanted to, I could have you on the ground underneath me in a heartbeat and have Bruce arrested before you could attempt to stop me! Do not forget that I could still go to the police about this!"

"And tell them what?" Tony asked him. "That a teacher is sleeping with one of his students? What proof would you have to offer them to believe that your claim was legitimate and factual?"

At that, Loki stopped, his eyes wide. Then they narrowed, dangerously so, and he seethed. Tony and Clint had in trapped between a rock and a hard place and all three of them knew it. Oh sure, Loki could go to the police and the police could come and interview Bruce and Clint and everyone who knew them. But what would they find? Nothing. To Steve, Tony, and Phil, Bruce and Clint were mere student and teacher. To Ms. Ross, they were some sick, distorted love affair caused by her mental break down from Bruce rejecting her and from her losing her job. To everyone else, they were just teacher and student and nothing more. What would they find to justify further investigation?

"You two had better toe the line, for I will be laying in wait for the next chance to strike. Mark my words, this will not be the last you hear or see of me!" Loki growled, looking very furious and very psycho. Clint almost took a step back away from him, but he stood his ground. Before either him or Tony could reply, someone shout at them.

"Brother! We must get to the cafeteria before they sell out of your protein shake and my pop-tarts! It would be most unfortunate if you don't have your shake, for you do get quite temperamental when you don't have one in the morning!" Thor called out to his brother and Loki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, they were a cold green that stabbed sharply into Clint's own blue eyes.

"This is not over between us. Remember that." With that, he turned heel and walked down the hall towards his brother. Thor looked past Loki and waved at Clint and Tony both, a big smile on his face. Once they were out of eye sight, Tony released a breath and leaned against the locker.

"That guy…is nuts. Like, really nuts." Clint nodded in agreement.

He wasn't sure if Loki would concoct something right away or not, but either way, that wasn't going to stop Clint. After school, he was going to Bruce's classroom and was going to work things out. Now that they were free, he wanted to get back together with the man he loved with ever fiber of his being. Was that so much to ask?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is it: the last chapter. It's been interesting and fun. I'm going to miss it, but every story has an end, and, well, this is it. I thank all of you for reading this story and I hope that you've enjoyed it all the way through. Thanks for all of the support. R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Clint made his way down the empty hallway towards Bruce's classroom. Ten minutes had passed since the bell rang, dismissing the students from school for the day. Those who had remained behind were either out on the football field or in the library. Most of the teachers were in their individual classrooms, grading homework and tests alike. He knew that Bruce was still there; his car was still in the parking lot. And since Tony was keeping tabs on who would be coming and going while Clint talked to Bruce, there wasn't anything to worry about. In other words, he didn't have to worry about Loki or Ms. Ross conveniently interrupting them.

Bruce's classroom door was already halfway opened when Clint arrived. Peeking into the room, his blue eyes were automatically drawn to the science teacher, who was hunched over his desk, grading papers. He looked so forlorn and heartbroken that it made Clint's heart squeeze tightly. Pushing the door open further, Clint stepped inside the room, his eyes never leaving Bruce. Gently, he closed the door and locked it, the sound of which made Bruce look up.

There eyes locked, brown to blue, and the world faded away.

Everything that they had been through came flooding back with an almost violent force. Every kiss, every make out session, every hand and blow job…all of it came back as though Clint had just experienced them yesterday. The feel of Bruce's lips against his, how warm and strong his hands were, and how wonderful he made Clint feel nearly knocked him off his feet. Looking into Bruce's eyes, Clint saw home and a deeper love than he could have ever imagined or wished for.

"Hey…" he said lamely. Bruce took off his glasses and managed a very weak, very fake small smile.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Hearing Bruce's voice made Clint's heart skip a beat. Oh, how he had missed hearing his man's voice.

"I came to talk to you." Clint stepped towards the desk. Bruce followed his every movement and knowing that gave him confidence that they weren't over for good, that Bruce would listen to what he had to say and would agree with him.

"About what?" Despite the bags under his eyes and the sadness etched on his face, there was a small light of hope in Bruce's brown eyes. It made Clint feel lighter than he had ever since they broke up.

"About us." Clint placed his hands on the desk and leaned in. He could smell Bruce's aftershave, the same one he always used, and it brought back memories. They had had a lot of good times and Clint hoped that they'd have even more after this was all done.

"What about us, exactly, Clint? I already told you-"

"Tony and I fixed it, Bruce." Clint's words shut the older man up real fast. The look of surprise made Clint smile, a real and genuine small, and he felt the urge to hug and kiss Bruce, to tell him that everything would be okay.

"What…? How did you…?"

"Well, thanks to the letter you wrote me, we knew that we'd have to erase those pictures off of Ms. Ross' phone permanently. So, Tony and I came up with a plan and they're gone for good." At that, Bruce visibly relaxed and Clint himself felt relieved. The science teacher slumped back in his chair and ran a hand over his face, a big smile breaking out across his features and making him look so handsome and gorgeous.

"Oh, thank God…" Clint was totally with him on that one. Thank God, indeed.

"We also found out who sent Ms. Ross those pictures," Clint spoke softly. Bruce looked at him, his body still, and a smile still tinting his face even though his eyes looked a bit concerned and surprised.

"You two really had your work cut out for you, didn't you?" Bruce asked him. Clint shrugged and sent Bruce one of his bad boy grins.

"Kinda. Tony's the one who actually figured it out, not me. That's why he asked me to go out on that date with Loki." At that, Bruce's brown eyes flashed with jealousy and possession. Not that Clint minded it. Actually, he liked it a lot and he wondered how it would affect Bruce in bed.

"Yeah, I, uh, I saw you two talking on the field…" Bruce trailed off and Clint felt a little guilty. It was only for a brief moment though. After all, he had only gone out with Loki because Tony had asked him to. He definitely wasn't interested in Loki and he never would be. There was only one man for him, and Bruce was it. He made his way around the desk and jumped up onto it, his ass crinkling the papers underneath it. Automatically, Bruce reached out to retrieve them, but Clint beat him to it and shoved them onto the floor.

"Sorry about that. I actually hated him being out there with me. I prefer you over him. And that date was awful, by the way. Never, ever doing that again." Clint gave Bruce a pointed look to make his case and the man nodded and flashed him his famous lopsided grin in response.

"Anyway, when Loki went off to the bathroom, Tony came down and went through his phone. Sure enough, the pictures were there and he got rid of them. Just like he got rid of the ones on Ms. Ross' phone. So, there's no evidence against us anymore."

Clint couldn't help but grin when Bruce's eyes raked over his body. God, how he had missed that sinful look of lust take over the dark eyes of his lover. It had been a while since he had properly made out with his boyfriend and Clint had missed it. Actually, he had missed Bruce in general. He hated being away from Bruce, he hated the fact that they broke up just because of those two assholes, and he hated knowing that Bruce had had to be the one to break them up. But now, though, there was nothing to stop them from being together.

"So, you're saying Loki was the one who sent Betty those pictures?" Bruce asked him. Clint nodded and leaned back on his hands, giving Bruce a good view.

"Yep. He thought if he did that I'd go out with him. For someone who thinks he's better than everyone, he's a real dumbass. I've never date that dumb fucker if I could help it." Bruce chuckled and stood up, leaning his arms on the desk. He was so close and his scent was so delicious and addictive and familiar that Clint nearly moaned out loud.

"Not that I'm the jealous type, but I definitely didn't like seeing that guy out there on the field with you." Bruce's face was so close to Clint's that their lips were almost touching. It was pure, unadulterated torture.

"Blame Tony. He's the ass who told me to go out with him. There's only one guy for me, and you're it, Brucie."

Before another word could be spoken between them, their lips slammed together in a rough and passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped Clint's lips as they kissed. He wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulder, pulling him closer, while his other hand went for the dark curls he loved so much. Bruce's arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him even closer and rubbing their clothed erections together as though they had been apart for years. At times, it felt as though they had. God, how Clint had missed being so close to Bruce and being able to touch him and hold him and kiss him.

With his arms wrapped around Bruce's neck and his fingers twirling around his dark, curly hair, Clint pulled himself closer. His butt was almost completely off the desk, but he didn't care. There was only one thing he really cared about at the moment and that was the man he was kissing. Bruce's tongue prodded his lips gently and Clint happily complied and opened his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and, naturally, Bruce won. That was how Clint liked it, though. He liked having Bruce in charge; it was a major turn on for both of them. Moaning like a wanton whore, Clint trailed a hand down Bruce's chest, pinching his left nipple as he went, before he palmed the tent in the science teacher's pants. Bruce jerked in response and growled and Clint felt himself become even harder.

Clint jerked away from Bruce, nearly toppling off of the desk, when his phone went off, blasting Mutiny Within's _Born to Win_. He groped for it in his pocket, panting softly and his heart pounding in his chest, before pulling it out. It was a text for Tony and Clint shook his head, groaning. Bruce chuckled softly, his own pants sounding very heavy and husky, and he placed a tender kiss to Clint's forehead.

_Time's up, Romeo. Ross is on her way._

"Shit," Clint swore softly. He jumped off the desk and started gathering up the papers he carelessly threw on the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Bruce asked him as he bent down to help him. It didn't take long before they were gathered up and organized on the desk.

"Ms. Ross is coming. I gotta go. But, hey, can we have dinner or something at your place tonight?" Clint asked him, a smile on his face and his eyes filled with hope. Bruce smiled softly back at him and pressed a chastise kiss to his lips.

"I'd like that very much. Now, make yourself scarce before she gets here." Clint nodded and walked out of the classroom, but not before sending Bruce a flirty smile on his way out. Tony grabbed him by his sleeve and ushered him down the hall and to the right.

"Tony! Let go of me, you fun sucker." Tony sent Clint a grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"If I would have let you stay in there, Ms. Ross would've seen you sucking something else," Tony said while he poked his head around the corner. Curious, Clint did the same and they saw Ms. Ross walk into Bruce's classroom. Groaning, Clint leaned against a locker and closed his eyes.

"Take it easy, Tiger. I doubt that Bruce will let her do anything. Now, c'mon. If we walk by the classroom like we're leaving, which we are because I need to go to the mall and you're coming with me, we can see what's going on." That made Clint feel a little better, so he grabbed his back pack and followed Tony's lead.

…

Bruce automatically tensed when he saw Betty walk into his classroom. He had just started grading his papers again when she entered the room. With just one glance at her, he could tell that she was furious. For a brief second, he thought about what Clint had told him and a feeling in his gut said that she wasn't here because he decided to complain about the soup today. Sitting back in his chair, he looked over the rim of his glasses and stared at her.

"Is there something I can do for you, Betty?" he asked her in a cold tone of voice. Why should he be nicey-nice when she had ruined his life?

"How did you do it?" Sitting back in his seat, Bruce stared at her obviously confused.

"Do what?" Well, Bruce wasn't being completely ignorant. The feeling in his gut told him that she had finally realized that the pictures on her phone were gone and that she thought he was involved. She wasn't completely right nor was she completely wrong. But she didn't need to know that.

"You know exactly what," she seethed and stalked over to his desk. Glaring down at him, Betty crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look intimidating. Bruce had seen worse, had done worse, so her attempt didn't really work. "The pictures of you and Clint are gone from my phone. It's like they never even existed! And they're gone from my associate's phone as well."

"You mean Loki?" Bruce folded his arms over his chest and gazed up at her with a neutral look. He watched Betty's body tense when he said Loki's name and he felt a small bubble of pride erupt in his chest.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she murmured. Bruce rolled his eyes and returned to finishing grading his papers.

"You should leave, Betty. And stop pestering me. You've done enough." Just as Bruce finished speaking, he saw Tony and Clint walk past his classroom. His boyfriend sent him an encouraging wink and smile before disappearing out of sight. Betty scowled and made her way towards the door.

"You're going to regret messing with me, Bruce. You'll see," she threatened him before she walked out of the room. Bruce watched her go before he went back to his work.

"That we will, Betty. That we will…" Bruce wasn't worried about it. He was confident that even if Betty and Loki took more pictures or did whatever they were going to do, that Tony and Clint could handle it. Maybe Bruce would give them a helping hand as well. If something ever happened like this again, he definitely would take matters into his own hands and that was something Betty might end up regretting.

…

It was Clint's eighteenth birthday at long last.

Thanksgiving had long since passed. Christmas and New Years had been over and done with too quickly for him and he missed having time off from school (especially because he'd play DDR when he got drunk with Tony on New Years. Steve didn't approve, but they were too drunk at the time to care). Days passed and the fall semester ended and brought the spring semester into full swing. It was a week after the new semester had started that Clint turned eighteen.

The morning of his birthday had been spent with his parents. They took him out to breakfast at his favorite diner, the one that served plate-sized blueberry pancakes and the most delicious hot chocolate with whipped cream, and had a nice time. When they got home, they had a little birthday celebration and handed Clint a few colorfully wrapped packages. He got a new phone, which he really didn't need since his was working just fine, but he accepted it with a big smile. Besides, it was one of the latest models and Tony would have fun installing shit and playing around with it until he was satisfied.

Later in the afternoon, Clint headed over to Tony's and they had their own little party. Steve was there and the three of them had one of those delicious Carnival ice cream cakes with the Oreo cookie crumbles in it (because who didn't love ice cream cake?). Tony and Clint drank a few bottles of Smirnoff before they played Mario Kart. No matter how old they'd get, they were both kids at heart and were competitive as hell. That made playing Mario Kart even better and much more amusing, especially when Steve tried and failed to keep them under control. Although the history teacher's heart was in the right place, he really didn't stand a chance against Clint and Tony.

Afterwards, Tony dropped Clint off at Bruce's house and he entered through the back door (just in case). Bruce gave him a tight hug and pulled him into the living room where they watched a few episodes of the Big Bang Theory before Clint's libido got a hold of them. Clint absolutely loved making out with Bruce on his couch, with the lights dimmed down low and the curtains drawn shut, shielding them away from the world and unwanted prying eyes. Eventually, they broke apart and made their way to the kitchen. Bruce cooked dinner while Clint watched, grinning mischievously as he watched his boyfriend work his way around the kitchen. He didn't know what was hotter: Bruce being smart or Bruce knowing how to cook.

The food was delicious, of course, but Clint had been hungry for dessert before they even began. Halfway through the meal, Clint stood up and dragged Bruce out of his chair and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once inside, clothing was stripped and torn from bodies and thrown all over the room. Hot, passionate kisses were exchanged and Clint wanted to feel Bruce, all of Bruce, around him, inside of him. That alone would make his birthday phenomenal. And he was, at long last, going to get his wish.

Above him, Bruce's dark eyes roamed all over his naked body, drinking every part of Clint in. Seeing those eyes shine with so much desire and love made Clint moan and ran a hand slowly down Bruce's chest, through his chest hair, to his stomach. Dear God, the man was handsome and gorgeous. And he wanted Clint more than anyone else.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked him, his voice thick and heavy with want and need. Clint raised himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips to Bruce's in a rough kiss. Barely pulling away, Clint replied, his lips brushing Bruce's as he spoke.

"I'm sure, Mr. Banner," Clint spoke softly and grinned when he saw the older man shudder in pleasure at being called 'Mr. Banner'. "I'm all yours."

"All mine…" Bruce practically purred and kissed Clint as though his life depended on it.

Clint wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
